


Setting the pace

by MoonStar1220



Series: Our Pace [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Asexual Character, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-10
Updated: 2015-08-21
Packaged: 2018-02-16 20:17:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 11
Words: 33,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2283189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonStar1220/pseuds/MoonStar1220
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a fight between Hinata and Kageyama, Sugawara visits Kageyama to get to the root of the problem.  A confession is made and so begins Kageyama and Sugawara's rather rocky relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Confession

**Author's Note:**

> This was mostly made because the art from pixiv has made me ship them quite a bit.

When Daichi told him about his realization that Kageyama was changing he agreed naturally. Suga didn't tell the captain that he had noticed it long ago. The younger setter had been changing ever since coming here. It was an obvious fact, but he didn't scold his friend for not noticing sooner. Suga couldn't blame Daichi for just noticing. It was no doubt that it was different playing with Kageyama than observing him like Suga did. Ever since the first year showed up and displayed the quick with Hinata he had been observing him. Ever since he had been replaced he had been watching this younger and much more talented setter. As if watching him made him better. He was just a normal setter. Nothing at all compared to Kageyama.

Of course that didn't mean he was going to give up. He lived being on the court just as much as anybody else on the team. With a smile that anybody could have guessed was about the usual childish banter between Kageyama and Hinata, Suga pushed the ball basket into the storage room. He hadn't noticed the blue eyes on his back as he disappeared into the room. When he came back out he was immediately confronted with the energetic jumping of Hinata. 

“Suga-san! Practice with me some more!” Suga could only make a confused sound before Hinata continued, “Kageyama and I usually practice ourselves after practice,” Everyone on the team knew that much, “but he said he could do it today, big jerk didn't even tell me why.” 

Suga had to laugh at the pouting Hinta. “Alright, I'll have to call my parents though to tell them I'll be home late.” The redhead cheered with a jump before grabbing his bag and waited impatiently by the doors. 

\---------------------------------------------

“Hey Suga-san?” Hinata mused out over the rattling of the chain fence currently serving as a block board. 

“Yeah?” He spoke looking up at the ball while keeping Hinata in his peripherals. He was set up to toss the ball to wherever the younger dashed, however Hinata wasn't moving. In fact, the short middle blocker stood straight up and faced him. The ball nearly hit him in the face, but he had managed to catch it on short notice. He tucked the ball underneath his arm and looked at the younger male. “Are you tired?” They had been doing this for fifteen minutes straight and both of their breaths were labored.

“No, that's not it.” Orange locks shook before looking up. “You don't hate Kageyama, do ya?”

“Ha?” That question caught him off guard so much he had to chuckle. “I don't hate Kageyama or anyone else on the team for that matter. What brought this on?”

“Well I know you two have a rivalry thing going on. Also you two keep watching each other so I thought I'd ask you before asking Kageyama because he never gives me a straight answer when I ask him bout stuff like this.”

The vice captain had opened his mouth to speak, but shut it with Hinata's second sentence. Kageyama had been watching him? He hadn't noticed, but Hinata had? Why would Kageyama be watching him? Was he still worried about being Kurasuno's official setter again? No, he was pretty sure they had come to an agreement about that. Suddenly his thoughts stopped when he felt something poking his cheek. It was Hinata and he looked concerned.

“You went all silent and distant. If you don't wanna tell me that's fine.”

Suga laughed lightly, “No, no, I'll answer. I was just surprised to here that Kageyama was watching me. I don't think I'm watching him more than I watch all the others.” Hinata didn't seem satisfied with that answer so Suga sighed, “I guess some part of me thinks that if I watch him enough I can learn to be a much of a natural as he is. That's impossible to do though so I guess I do it unconsciously.”

Hinata still didn't seem happy. Suga had answered truthfully, but apparently Hinata didn't think so. “Is that all?” Suga was stunned in place even as Hinata got a phone call from home and had to leave.

“Is that all, huh?” He found himself repeating under his breath. Suga was the one that usually said that to his teammates so was this a case of Hinata seeing something that Suga wasn't aware of or something that Hinata wanted to see? What would Hinata want to see? Did he expect rivalries to be violent? His rivalry with Kageyama wasn't that way. Well not exactly. They certainly were explosive on the court together. Hinata's question plagued him all the way home and into the night.

\---------------------------------------------

“You're over thinking again.” Suga heard a familiar voice along with a sudden heavy pressure on his head.

“Sorry, Daichi.” He had already said that at least eight times today. Morning practice was atrocious. Suga was locked in his thoughts that he was almost as clumsy as Hinata was. Daichi had even made him go to the nurse's office to lie down until school started. Now here it was lunch break and Suga was certain he'd have to borrow and copy Daichi's notes with how much he had been spacing out.

“He didn't go into detail, but Hinata said that this might be his fault.”

Suga looked at him in surprise before calming down and chuckling. “I guess he's right. He asked me something that has me confused.” With a raised eyebrow from the captain Suga explained the conversation last night.

Daichi hummed in thought, “I've noticed you staring at Kageyama, but I thought it was just you trying to find some technique you could copy or make your own. I haven't noticed Kageyama looking though, but maybe he's just better at it than you.” Suga glared at him before collecting his bento and standing up too leave. “Hey where're you going?”

“To have lunch with Asahi. At least he won't tease me.”

“Suga,” Daichi groaned with a smile. “Come on, don't be mad.” He made no move to stop Suga from leaving though.

\---------------------------------------------

“Kageyama, you idiot!” Hinata's loud voice filled the gym making everyone stop cleaning. No one spoke or move for a few seconds after the slamming of the gym door.

“Ne, didn't it sound like Kageyama just rejected him?” Tanaka said towards Nishinoya, but the rest of the gym could easily hear it.

“Hinata totally sounded one of those girls in a drama.” Noya replied.

Suga knew the two were teasing to try to lighten the sudden heavy atmosphere, but he didn't take kindly to it. It was clicking into place, but if Hinata did have feelings for Kageyama then jealousy could explain the question. Suga placed a hand on Tanaka and Noya's shoulders, “You two shouldn't tease about this.” He felt both of then flinch in fear.

“Suga.” The captain tone of Daichi broke his thoughts of giving the two a lecture. Suga looked at Daichi who jerked his head towards the door. Apparently he was just as worried. Suga quickly let the two second years go and followed the silent order. 

He found Hinata on the track running laps. He looked composed although still angry so he didn't approach. Hinata was the type to think better why moving. Suga didn't approach until Hinata tripped, fell on his face, and instead of getting up he just rolled over. Suga didn't say anything even as he sat down next to the red head.

“I don't get it.” Hinata finally said still sounding out of breath. “Kageyama is never this distant. He always wants to practice. Even during the weekend we usually practice together, but every time we're not in team practice he just gets really distant. I don't know what it is. He doesn't seem to be losing interest, but I don't know what it is. I thought you'd know because you've been watching him and you always seem to know things.”

“I'm sorry. I didn't notice anything.” Suga was shocked at Hinata's words so that was all he could really say.

“He was really upset at your performance this morning.” Suga flinched, but was even more surprised. “He confronted me about what I asked you last night so I told him and he got really angry with me.” That would explain why Hinata was on edge coming into the gym, but Kageyama had played as normal as ever. He had even kept the insults to Hinata to a minimum despite all the misses. “I couldn't stand it anymore so I asked him what his problem was. He said that it wasn't affecting his performance so I should just shut up about it. I know I probably shouldn't have, but I started asking him if it was about school or family or something. He didn't answer, only said that we weren't gonna do anymore extra practicing so I blew up. I'm sorry Suga-san.”

Gray locks waved slowly, “It's okay. I'm sure Daichi will understand once we explain it to him.” He stood up before looking at Hinata, “Ready to go back to practice?” Hinata nodded and Suga helped him to his feet.

“Kageyama has been sent home for the day and will be benched for a week.” 

Sounds of disbelief came from both Hinata and Suga. “What for?” Suga asked trying to regain his composure. Had the vice principle seen the blow up?

Daichi sighed obviously not happy. “He wants it.”

“Stupid Kageyama.” Hinata lowly spat.

Suga turned on his heels, “Suga.” It was Daichi's captain tone again. Yes, he knew they needed a setter for practice, but he couldn't let this set and become another Asahi and Noya. He couldn't stand to leave Kurasuno like that. The look in Suga's eyes made him understand. “Alright try to fix this up, but Suga...”

“I know. I won't fault myself if I can't.” He said then left the gym not even bothering to bring his stuff. Daichi would drop it off before heading home.

\---------------------------------------------

Suga knew roughly which area Kageyama lived at, but there were still a lot of houses not to mention apartments. He asked some of the people that were wondering about and eventually they directed him to a single street of houses. Brown eyes looked over each family name plate on the privacy walls until he found the name Kageyama. The fence didn't have a gate so he went up to the door and rang the doorbell. It was a few seconds before a woman that looked like an older female version of Kageyama answered. “Ah! Is um.... Is Kage-Kageyama Tobio here?” He hadn't at all thought about what he'd even say to Kageyama.

The woman laughed and waved for him to relax. Suga hadn't even noticed he was tense. “Tobio-chan is upstairs. Please come in.” Suga bowed his head in respect as he entered the genkan. She pointed to some spare slippers for him to put on so he did so. “Did something happen?” Suga looked at her in surprised confusion. “You're still in your practice clothes.” She pointed out, “Also Tobio-chan seemed rather angry. He wouldn't even talk to his mother.” She sighed somewhat dramatically.

Suga chuckled finally relaxing a bit. “Sorry for my appearance, ma'm. I'm the vice captain Sugawara. It seems he and Hinata have gotten into an argument so--”

“Say no more, I understand. Tobio-chan is a bit hot headed when it comes to volleyball. He's probably not going to come down for a little bit so would you like a snack and something to drink?”

Suga nodded his head and followed her into the house. He decided not to tell her that he doubted this was about volleyball. While he was eating half of a sandwich he decided to speak up. “I don't mean to pry, but has anything happened here at home? Hinata believes that this may not be related to volleyball and I have to agree with him.”

She turned to face him with a smirk that frankly unnerved him, “Say, vice captain Sugawara, what position do you play?”

“Setter.” Seemed like a safe enough question to answer.

“I see.” She hummed, “My son has been asking his father and I a lot of questions lately. At first the questions were directed at me since they were volleyball related. “Dear mother of mine, how does it feel to be replaced on a team? How can express my forgiveness for taking something that wasn't mine? How can I--””

“Mom, who are you talking to?” Suga looked up just as Kageyama came into view. They made eye contact for a brief moment before the younger setter turned his attention to his mother with an angry glare. The woman glared right back, but Suga didn't sense much hostility from either of them. Suga figured that this was just how their family was. Kageyama seemed to not only get his appearance, but some of his personality from his mother. That was a bit scary. “I thought I told you to stop intimidating my friends.”

“I was just answering his question Tobio-chan.” She smiled.

Kageyama scoffed, “Come on, Sugawara-san.”

Suga stood up and followed the younger setter to his room, “She really was just answering my question. I think.” Kageyama didn't say anything he just flopped onto his bed with his back facing Suga. The older teen sighed and sat on a chair that was pulled out from the desk. It looked like Kageyama was working on homework. He seemed to be making progress. “The team is worried about you.”

“You mean my ability.”

Suga gave Kageyama an annoyed and insulted look. “Do you really think so little of us. Every one of us have accepted you for you not because you're better than me.” He knew Kageyama had difficulties opening up to the others.

“Doesn't it piss you off? Putting yourself down like that all the time?” Kageyama refused to move to look at him.

“It does, but that's what drives me to get better. That and wanting to be on the court.” He let out a breathy laugh. “What's really bothering you, Kageyama? It's obviously not our difference in ability since we've already established that neither of us are going to give in without fighting. It has to do with me though right?”

Kageyama didn't answer at first, but Suga hear him gasp and hold his breath in response to his last question. He had guessed right. “What makes you think that?” Kageyama's voice was not as strong as it should have been.

“First, Hinata telling me that you've been watching me, that you got pissed off at him and me. Second, that that you told Daichi you wanted to be benched. I'm not sure if you expected this to happen since you can be dense sometimes, but it'd be easy to guess my reaction of not wanting to let a fight sit and make distance again. Finally, your mother. She made it a point to ask my position as well as bring up the whole replacement thing.” Suga explained, “So are you going to tell me?”

“No.” That was prompt, but before he could ask why Kageyama curled up on himself. “It's wrong.”

That confused Suga so he took his time thinking. He honestly couldn't think of any logical meaning in Kageyama's words. Suga laughed, “I still don't understand, but perhaps you're over thinking things? We both tend to do that.” That didn't seem to loosen Kageyama up any and Suga frowned.

“What do you think of Hinata?”

That was a strange question to ask, but at least Kageyama was asking him something. “Energetic, passionate about volleyball, dedicated, and straight forward. He's a good teammate and kohai.”

“And the captain?”

“My best friend.” Suga took a second to look at Kageyama suspiciously. What was with this?

Kageyama paused seemingly to gather up courage, “Your girlfriend?”

“Don't have one.”

“Why's that?”

He hadn't really thought about it. Sure he had girls ask him out before or at the very least confess to him, but he didn't really feel much. It was like hearing his mother or grandmother compliment him about his grades or when he had to dress up. So he answered what he honestly felt, “Not into them I guess. I haven't really give it much though, but I've never seen a girl as more than a friend.”

“So are you gay or what?”

“I can't say. Like I said I haven't really thought about being in a relationship. Always figured I'd have time to think about it later.” He answered and that's when it all clicked. “Kageyama, do you like me?”

Silence for a while, “Yeah, I like you, Sugawara.” He then made a sigh like he was relieved that it was out, but he was regretting it at the same time.

Suga stayed silent for a while trying to find an answer, but unable to do so. “I can't give you a reply yet. Would you give me until the end of your benching period for me to figure it out?”

Another strain of silence. He didn't like it, but that was the truth. “Yeah, okay. Sorry to--”

“Don't apologize.” Suga made sure to cut him off. “You didn't spring it up on me or anything. I wanted to know what was bothering you so I'm glad that I know what it is.”

“Then can I at least apologize for making you panic about thinking there's a split between Hinata and I?”

“Yes, but I think you should apologize to Hinata first. Why don't you call him up?”

Kageyama shook his head quickly, “He probably won't answer.”

Suga sighed. Kageyama was overthinking again so no use arguing. “Fine use my phone.” He then remembered his phone was in his bag back at school. He lightly cursed under his breath, “I forgot it.”

Kageyama laughed a bit before taking a deep calming breath. He turned around finally facing Suga, but didn't make eye contact. Suga could see the puffiness around his eyes, but didn't comment on it. Kageyama grabbed the phone off the desk and quickly contacted Hinata. “KAGEYAMA YOU IDIOT DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH WE'VE WORRIED ABOUT YOU? WHAT THE HELL IF WRONG WITH YOU MAN? WHY ARE YOU BENCHING YOURSELF! SORRY FOR YELLING AT YOU BEFORE. NOT SORRY FOR YELLING RIGHT NOW THOUGH. OI! KAGEYAMA SPEAK UP.” The phone wasn't even on speaker and Suga could clearly the first year. It seemed he didn't really have anything to worry about.

“S-sorry for being so mean. I just... wanted some time to think about things.”

“Captain says setters think too much.” Suga laughed at that. It was true. “Ah, Captain also wants to know if Suga-san is there. He forgot to grab his phone before leaving to find your place so he's worried about Suga now too.”

“He's here.”

“Then is everything okay now?”

“More or less.”

Hinata groaned, “Suga-san do your job.” Both chuckled, “Ah! Kageyama chuckled! Scary! Run Suga-san run!” He teased ending with a laugh. “Well I'll talk to you later Kageyama!” and then the phone clicked.

Suga gave a relaxed smile to Kageyama before standing up. “I should probably get home, get a shower and change. My mom is going to yell at me for coming home in my practice clothes and having Daichi drop my stuff off.”

Kageyama nodded and lead Suga back downstairs to the genkan. “See you tomorrow then.”


	2. Answer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thought I forgot about this fic, huh? Nope! I've just been dealing with family and school issues the last few months so I haven't worked on anything too big.

“Suga?”

“Hm?” The vice captain hummed in acknowledgment of Daichi calling his name.

“It's not over is it?”

“Huh?” Suga stopped walking and focused his full attention on his best friend.

“The issue with Kageyama. It's not over is it?”

“What makes you say that?” It had been three days since that night. The night Kageyama confessed to him. He had been thinking a lot about his feelings on the younger setter. He had even contacted Oikawa-san because he had a suspicion about something, but had received no reply yet.

“Don't answer a question with another question.” Daichi scolded lightly, “Makes it seem like you're avoiding the question so that tips me off about it. Also both of you are thinking too much. Thankfully this time you're not screwing up as much, but even I can tell that Kageyama is panicking about something. He also won't take his eyes off of you during practice. I thought he wanted to be benched so he could observe how you and the others connected, but he's not. He's just watching you. The others have noticed too. What really happened when you went over there?”

Suga hadn't told him. Didn't think Daichi really needed to know. Now that he was worrying about it that was changing. He made a small sigh, “I'll tell you because you're my best friend.” He said first so Daichi understood to not talk about to the others. Not that he expected him to gossip about it, but this was a serious matter. “Kageyama confessed to me.”

The taller male looked confused, “Confessed what?”

Suga had to repress a laugh at how dense his friend was being, “He likes me, Daichi. As in he wants to hold hands and go on dates.” This time he couldn't repress the laugh as he say Daichi's jaw drop.

“What'd you say?” He sounded excited and furthered that by grabbing Suga's shoulders. 

“I haven't.” Daichi's excitement dropped back to confusion, “I told him I needed some time to think about it all since I haven't really considered being in a romantic relationship before.”

Daichi released his friend and remained silent in his own thoughts. He started walking so Suga followed. Eventually he did speak, “Have you decided yet?”

“No, not yet.” He knew the other would want more details so he continued, “I probably wouldn't mind being in a relationship with him, but I also wouldn't mind being in a relationship with you for example. I've realized I don't really see girls romantically.” He heard a sound that sounded like 'duh' from Daichi, but didn't call him out on it. “But I can't say I see myself as strictly gay either so I'm unsure.”

The captain hummed in thought, “Maybe you should ask Asahi about this?”

“Asahi?”

“Yeah, I know I'm dense so I get surprised any time I get confessed to, but Asahi is different, right? Besides, maybe just talking about you around the others will help Kageyama too. It'll let him know that you're taking this seriously. It might be easier just to bring it up after practice.” Suga nodded silently telling he'd think about it just as they made it to school for morning practice.

\-------------------------------

“Hey, Asahi?” Suga started putting on his uniform. He made note of the usual banter everyone was having. “What sexuality would you say I am?”

“H-Huh?” The ace stuttered dropping his deodorant. Perhaps he wasn't the best person to ask, but Nishinoya and Tanaka seemed to have over heard.

“Aren't you gay?” The libero asked

“No way, he's an ace.” Tanaka corrected.

“Ace?” Suga looked at Tanaka confused.

“Yeah, it means asexual. 'Cause you don't seem to be attracted to anyone and you don't really play into the perverted jokes.”

“Just because he doesn't react to you and Noya's jokes doesn't mean asexual.” Asahi commented seemingly have found his composure again from the sudden question. “It means lack of sexual interest and or sexual attraction.”

“Why are you all having such a conversation in the club room?” Tsukishima snipped apparently disgusted.

“Shut it! If Suga has a question I'm gonna help him out!” Noya snapped bringing attention of everyone in the room.

“What's wrong with Suga-san?” Hinata asked coming over.

“What sexuality would you say Suga is?” Noya asked.

“Gay.” Hinata said immediately. Suga could help but sigh inwardly. Did everyone think he was gay?

“Shouldn't you know already?” Yamaguchi spoke up before darting behind Tsukishima when he glared.

“I haven't thought about it.”

“See an ace.” Tanaka nodded.

Hinata cocked his head before turning around, “Kageyama, what do you think?”

Suga held his breath a bit, “What does it matter what I think? It's what he feels.” That was a jab and Suga knew it. Perhaps bringing this up with Kageyama in the room was bad. Maybe he shouldn't follow Daichi's advice.

Hinata booed at him then turned his attention back to Suga, “Why are you so interested in our opinion, Suga-san?”

Confronted with that question Suga froze and hesitated to answer. “Be-because... I'm... I'm thinking about getting into a relationship.” From the corner of his eyes Suga noticed that Kageyama flinched as well as Tsukishima turning his attention to Kageyama because of it. Suga was hounded with various questions from the Karasuno loud trio. “Calm down. I'm not going to say who he is because I'm still unsure about my own feelings. Romantically at least.” It felt strange having to say such with the one that he was talking about being in the same room.

“Then what about friendship?” Asahi spoke up trying to take over so Suga wouldn't be swamped with questions again.

“I'd like to think that we're friends, but...” Wait, why did he say 'but'? He wasn't sure why. In the silence his teammates was giving him he realized something, “but we don't really hang out alone so we don't know much about each other. Or at least I don't.”

“Then why don't ya hang out some more?” Tanaka grinned encouragingly.

“Wait.” Noya had a serious look on his face. “You're thinking about getting into a relationship, but you don't know your own feelings. Does that mean that the guy asked you?” Suga nodded, “Then what's your time limit? You have to answer soon right so hanging out more won't be an option.”

Suga hesitated again if he told the truth they might figure it out, but if he lied he might anger Kageyama. He pursed his lips before deciding to lie, “I have to tell him by next Monday.” He actually had to tell Kageyama Saturday. Just as he expected Kageyama had gotten angry as he slammed the club door on his way out.

“Geez, what's his problem? It's like he's angry that you don't like girls.” Hinata crossed his arms.

“Oh I don't think that's the problem at all.” Tsukishima said with a teasing tone. Suga knew he had figured it out, but he hadn't realized that he was angrily glaring at the blonde until the first year almost looked scared.

“Suga, you okay?” Asahi asked placing a hand on Suga's shoulder. Suga didn't lose his cool too easily. 

“Yeah, sorry. I guess this is stressing me out more than I realized.” He sighed heavily.

“Maybe you should ask Daichi-san if you can take afternoon practice off.” Noya reasoned before they all heard the warning bell for class and panicked to get to class on time.

\-----------------------------

He never got a change to ask Daichi or rather he opted not to since during break Takeda-Sensei told them that Coach Ukai has arranged for a practice match during practice with the neighborhood association. Since Kageyama was benched Suga knew he had to be Karasuno's setter. The game went well albeit difficult and very close. Twenty-nine to twenty-seven Karasuno's win. Suga nearly passed out when they won if everyone on court beside Tsukishima hadn't came over and hugged him. Suga was so exhausted that he had taken the longest to get changed. Besides Daichi everyone had left.

“Asahi told me you were supposed to ask me to not attend practice today.” He teased as he locked up the gym.

“I couldn't leave Karasuno without a setter.”

Daichi laughed, “Well you're pretty exhausted so sleep in tomorrow. Don't worry about morning practice.” 

“Whatever you say, Captain.” Suga closed his eyes and enjoyed the night's breeze. He stopped when he ran into Daichi. “Daichi?” He saw the larger male point ahead of them. There, at the school gate, was Kageyama seemingly waiting for someone. Suga could only guess Kageyama was waiting for him so he sighed lightly. He really was exhausted so he wasn't sure if he could deal with Kageyama pressuring him.

Daichi looked at him then jogged to Kageyama leaving Suga by himself. Suga was stunned for a moment the figured that Daichi had also heard about this morning's conversation so he was going to make some time for them to be alone together. Suga started to walk towards them. He could tell they were talking, but he couldn't make up what they were saying. By the time he had made it to the gate Daichi had said his good byes and ran off. Suga chuckled lightly at the thought of Daichi being a wingman. “So shall I walk you home?” Suga offered with a smile.

“No. I'm walking you home. Even without the Captain telling me I can tell you're exhausted and in no condition to walk alone.”

Suga made no protest and started walking. Kageyama walked beside him easily. Neither of them talked for a few minutes. “I'm surprised you're not mad at me.” Suga started realizing that they hadn't really talked since that night.

“Why would I be? You didn't say anything wrong. Although you didn't have to lie either. If you need more time I can wait.”

“Any more waiting and I won't be here.” Suga spoke with a bitter tone that surprised him.

Kageyama stopped in his tracks. “I don't mind waiting even after that. I don't mind a long distance relationship either.”

Suga stopped as well and sighed heavily before shaking his head. “Don't wait, Kageyama.”

“Then don't even think about giving me the 'you're still young' and 'you'll find someone better' lecture.”

The older setter looked back at the younger in surprise before giving an apologetic smile. “Sorry. I'm just exhausted.” 

Kageyama shook his head dismissively then rejoined Suga. “Don't be. I'm not smart or as observant of the people around me like you are so I don't know what you're thinking. I haven't known you as long as the others to even guess either. So please tell me about.... stuff like this.”

He had to laugh, “Daichi was right about you panicking, huh?” Kageyama nodded although hesitantly. “Ah, I decided to tell Daichi because he was worried about us.”

“Figured. No wonder why he told me to take care of you.”

Suga smiled and the two decided to walk again at a leisurely pace. “Ah, I almost forgot. Tsukishima probably figured it out after this morning so there's also a good chance Yamaguchi knows too.”

“I don't mind. I don't care if the whole team knows either.”

“Really, then why haven't you told Hinata? You two are best friends, right?”

Kageyama turned his face away, “Hinata will blab far too much. The whole class would know.”

The older teen laughed knowing better. Kageyama couldn't even confess until he had figured it out so he knew Kageyama didn't have the courage to tell his teammate. “Say, Kageyama, why do you like me?”

“Do I need a reason?”

“I guess not, but it might make it easier for me to find something to like about you.” He laughed at the glared he received.

“Dunno. Honestly I was avoiding Hinata so I could watch you and figure it out.”

Silence ensued again, but it was peaceful. “What if I was asexual like Tanaka says?”

“I wouldn't care. Like I said earlier, I'll wait. Even if we get into a relationship. I'll stop if you tell me I'm going too far and I'll wait for you to get comfortable. Even if you don't that's fine.”

“Sounds too selfless to me.”

“Maybe, but this isn't volleyball so I don't mind.” 

Suga had to laugh at that. Kageyama really did put volleyball first. “I'm still not sure if I feel anything, but can we try holding hands?”

Kageyama flinched but then grasped Suga's hand. They continued to walk for a while until Suga pulled away. “No good?”

“Wasn't bad.” Suga spoke with a slightly teasing tone. “It felt... normal I guess. You?”

“I..” Kageyama looked away, “Nervous.” He was blushing and Suga admitted to himself that it was cute.

“Well this is my street. You sure you'll be able to walk home alone? I could see if my parents would drive you home.”

“It's fine. I'm used to walking by myself from middle school.”

So he was a loner even in middle school? Not surprising really, but it didn't set with Suga well. “Okay, be safe then and see you tomorrow.” Kageyama nodded and they parted ways.

That night Suga researched on the internet about sexuality and talked to his parents about it. They seemed rather accepting of him not liking girls, but told him to take his time. They'd support him no matter what sexuality he was. Just as long as his grades were good. As he was working on homework he received a text message from Kageyama. “We rly do ned 2 hang mo.” Suga immediately slammed his head onto his desk laughing. He had never expected Kageyama to do the whole text lingo stuff. Kageyama has surprised him a lot tonight so he sent back that he agreed.

\---------------------------

“Hinata?” Suga pried seeing the red head glare in concentration at Kageyama.

“He's been doing this since we got here ten minutes ago.” The young setter informed both the captain and vice captain.

“But doesn't he seem different?” Hinata spoke.

“Different?” Suga stood beside Hinata and looked over Kageyama. He didn't seem any different. “Maybe his hair had gotten a little longer?” In response Kageyama pulled at his bangs to observe if his hair had gotten longer.

“It's not that. There's something else.”

“Maybe you're just now noticing that he's changing?” Daichi offered.

“What do you mean by that?” The ravenet youth snapped.

“You're trying to be friendlier and adapt to the team. Before you weren't like that.”

Hinata groaned, “It's not about volleyball. He just looks different. He isn't as scary anymore.”

Kageyama's yelling about being scary was cut off when two more people came up, “It's probably because our king has found himself a queen.” Both Suga and Kageyama flinched at the nicknames.

“Don't call him that Tsukishima!” Hinata hissed then paused to think. “Wait what do you mean?”

“Isn't it obvious? Kageyama-kun is in love.” He teased ignoring the glare from the younger setter. “Honestly it's disgusting.”

“Says the one that can't even admit his own feelings.” Kageyama growled.

The tallest member glared and stepped forward, “You want to repeat that?”

Suga was about to jump in, but Daichi was quicker. “Back off Tsukishima. Go get changed already.” The blond scoffed before purposely knocking into Kageyama as he headed upstairs. Yamaguchi voiced his concern for the blond with a whine.

As if unable to read the still tense air, “Kageyama, is it true? Do you like someone?”

“Yeah.” Was the curt reply.

Hinata closed his eyes like he was thinking. When he opened them he looked at Suga then back to Kageyama. “Okay.”

That caught the three off guard. “That's it?” Kageyama asked baffled.

“Yeah, I mean I figured something was going on. You kept saying you were busy when I knew you weren't. I also felt you staring that one time we practiced. Also with what he said in the club room. I just wasn't sure. As long as you two can work it out I'll support you two. So don't make excuses when you go on a date.”

“Who's got a hot date?” Tanaka prowled up. 

The three were still baffled at Hinata's words so the decoy answered, “Suga-san and Kageyama.”

“Ehh? So Kageyama in the guy that asked Suga out?” 

Kageyama attempted to protest it since Suga hadn't given his answer, but, “Yes.” Suga answered.

Tanaka laugh and roughly slapped Suga's back, “That's great, but don't forget about your exams, yeah?” After that the topic wasn't really brought up except to tell the remaining members and then it was in passing like it was the most normal thing. 

\--------------------------

Suga never got a chance to properly tell Kageyama that he was serious when he answered Tanaka this morning. He should do so since it was the day he needed to tell him. Monday Kageyama would be back playing and practicing with everyone and he'd be back to cheering, helping, and observing. With a small sigh he pushed himself away from his desk and grabbed his phone. “Kageyama please call me.” He texted then waited. 

It was five minutes before he heard his phone ring, “Do you know what time it is?” Was the first thing he heard from Kageyama.

“Huh?” Brown eyes glanced at the clock, 1AM. “Shit, I'm sorry I didn't mean to wake you.”

“... you cussed.” Kageyama murmured sleep still thick in his voice.

“Huh? Oh yeah. Sorry.”

“It's fine and it's fine waking me up too. What are you doing up this late?”

“Homework.”

“This late?”

“Entrance exams for colleges are coming up so yeah.”

“Hmm. So you're just taking a break?”

“Now that I know the time, no. I'll go to sleep soon. I just wanted to give you your answer since I feel bad for saying it like that this morning. I will go out with you. I can't say I like you romantically yet, but I think it's only a bit of time.” Kageyama hummed then went silent Suga allowed a minute to pass before speaking. “Kageyama? Did you fall back asleep?”

Another minute passed before he heard, “I think I finally figured out why I like you.” Suga stayed silent, waiting to hear what it was. “We're complete opposites. From our looks to our personalities. You're always trying so hard to keep everyone happy and you can relate to everyone. I couldn't do that so I've been trying to mimic you. I can't be you so I know I'll always be awkward in some way, but that's why I want you. You're also not scared to be protective of people. Hinata told me how you tried to stand up for me by glaring at Tsukishima after I left the club room that day. I also saw it today when he was picking a fight. I think that's why Sawamura stepped in. But I also think we're the same in a lot of ways. We're both observant -just about different things-, we're both setters, we're key to winning, and we both essentially fear the same thing. Neither of us wants to be alone.”

That struck Suga. Kageyama was right. He feared being alone. It was why he hated fighting. It was why he was trying to get into the same school as Daichi. He couldn't stand the thought of being left alone. “Kageyama, I--” the words died in his throat as he heard snoring from his phone. Stifling a laugh, “Good night, Kageyama.” He whispered before pressing the end call button on his phone.


	3. Birthday & Date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Birthday Kageyama~

It had been a month and overall their relationship hadn't changed much to everyone's notice. When it had leaked to their classmates it caused a stir, but it had already died off as being a prank. Their teammates didn't pressure or doubt them. The only ones that really did notice a change between the two were Hinata and Daichi. That was because the two seemed to take turns going to each others houses every weekend. Daichi had asked Suga one day what they did and Suga replied honestly. Most the time they just worked on homework separately. Occasionally the third year had to help explain something to the first year. Once Kagayama had leaned against him when he had dozed off until Suga's laughter had woke him. They'd stay the night and Kageyama would always insist on sleeping on the floor so Suga could have the bed. It was just as though they were friends.

“Hey Sugawara-san?” Kageyama murmured from his makeshift bed on the floor.

Suga turned onto his side so he could face Kageyama, “Yes?”

“Is it okay if...” He paused. The older teen could see the younger bite on his lower lip even in the dark. “Are you free Christmas Eve?”

Suga was a bit stunned. Kageyama was finally going to ask him out on a date? “I have no real plans, but I can't stay the night.”

“I know. You're going to be leaving to take your entrance exams.” Even Suga had to admit that he was a bit sad to be leaving for most of the winter break for exams. Daichi and he wouldn't even be spending New Years with their families since they'd be gone and it was cheaper to just stay in a hotel rather than traveling home for a single night. “I just... want to take you on a... on d-date.” Suga smiled. He had always thought that Kageyama trying to say nice things was endearing. “Nothing too special though, because I can't affor-”

“Kageyama.” Suga soothed hearing the nervousness in his... boyfriend's voice. “I wouldn't care if our date included getting food at the Sakanoshita Store. I'd be happy just spending time with my cute boyfriend.” He heard a sound from the younger setter that sounded like something between a gasp and a squeak. Suga chuckled and then outright laughed in happiness when he heard Kageyama whine in embarrassment. “Kageyama?” He managed once his laughter died down.

“Yeah?” He still sounded embarrassed.

Suga opened his mouth, but then closed it. He found himself unable to say it. The older setter hummed dismissively, “Nevermind. Goodnight, Kageyama.” Kageyama hesitated before returning the sentiment.

\--------------------------

He pulled his scarf over his nose for the umpteenth time. He was used to Karasuno's harsh winters, but that didn't change the fact that it was cold. “Cold, Suga?” Daichi teased elbowing his arm.

“Of course.” Suga glared lightly. “You packed up yet? We're leaving in three days.”

“I can pack the day before.” His tone was dismissive. “What about you.”

“All packed up already. I have plans on the twenty-fourth.” 

“Kageyama?” Suga hummed, “Speaking of Kageyama, what did you get him for his birthday? I don't see any wrapped gift on you.”

“I--” He looked down, “I didn't know what to get him.”

Daichi sighed. Suga was usually good with presents, but perhaps this was a different case since he was dating Kageyama. “Well I'm sure you'll think of something. You could also tell him that you're getting his present in one of the cities we'll be at. Just make sure you tell him first thing, alright?” Suga nodded. “Anyway what's Kageyama's mom like?”

“Kageyama is a lot like her. She used to be an ace in college apparently so volleyball seems to run in his blood. She's more charismatic and natural at socializing compared to Kageyama. She still unnerves me though at times, but I like her.”

Daichi laughed just as they turned onto the street where Kageyama's house was. They could already see Asahi, Hinata, Tanaka, and Nishinoya having a snowball fight and as they got closer they even had to duck so stray snowballs wouldn't hit them. Soon enough the captain and vice captain made into the house. It seemed like they were the last ones to make it if the amount of shoes in the genkan was anything to go by. 

“Ah, Suga-senpai!” Yamaguchi greeted, “Kageyama's mom said she wanted your help in the kitchen and getting everything prepared once you came.”

“Alright I'll be right in there.” Yamaguchi then rushed into the kitchen as it seemed he was helping out too. Suga wasn't too far behind as he only paused to tell Daichi where the living room was.

“Suga-chan, you're finally here! Can you check on the cake while I finish the hot chocolate for the silly ones outside?” She then told Yamaguchi to call in the others.

“Yes, ma'm.” He replied politely. She seemed to be in a good mood, but then again it probably had been a long time since she had a party of this size over. Also her son was turning sixteen so she was probably happy about that. Suga had helped out before so he knew the general area of the oven mitts when he saw that the cake was done. As he set it atop the stove he heard a voice behind him.

“Mom! Don't make Sugawara do the work!”

“It's fine I don't mind helping.” Suga protested despite Kageyama's pout.

“Yes I need someone who's familiar with the kitchen to help out a bit.”

“Then let me help.”

“No way. It's your birthday. If you're so jealous go ahead and take your boyfriend and tell that tall young man to help me out. He seems like he knows sweets.” She shooed them away not missing the light blush on Kageyama's cheek. Yamaguchi seemed to have over heard the conversation so he went to get Tsukishima while Suga was pulled by the sleeve upstairs to Kageyama's room.

“You can take off your coat here. Sorry about her.” He said sitting on his bed.

“I really didn't mind helping.” Suga reasoned taking off his coat and scarf. Being treated like that by Kageyama's mother made him feel already accepted. After setting his things on the back of the desk chair he sat beside the younger male. “Happy Birthday, Kageyama Tobio.” The red face reaction was just as he expected. He lightly grasped Kageyama's hand and remained silent until a good while after Kageyama had settled down. “I have to apologize. I couldn't think of anything to get you.”

Kageyama cleared his throat, “It's fine. I don't really expect presents or anything like that. Besides I didn't get anything for your birthday.”

“That's because you didn't know about it until the day of and we were all too busy preparing for the tournament.”

“Even still...”

The two spent minutes in silence half paying attention to all the noise downstairs half in thought. Finally Suga sighed and leaned over to kiss Kageyama's cheek. He ignored Kageyama's sputtering of incomprehensible words and stood up. “Come on, let's go join the party already.” He kept his hand clasped around Kageyama's as he pulled him up and towards the door. Kageyama's face was still tinted as they joined everyone in the living room. Suga received a few mischievous looks, but ignored them blissfully. Ten minutes later the celebratory song was sung in the dinning room. Two cakes and three tubs of ice cream later and Kageyama was unwrapping presents. Two iTunes cards, a video game, and a total of 13,000 yen later everyone was outside having a snowball fight. Thirty minutes later everyone was back inside shivering and exhausted.

“Kage...Kageyama...” Hinata started breathlessly from the middle of the room. “Best birth...day party?” 

The now sixteen year old didn't reply immediately as he was thinking and taking in the expectant looks from everyone. Suga watched as excitement and happiness flooded his boyfriend's face before nearly yelling, “Yeah!” No one had the energy to laugh so everyone just smiled. Suga felt at ease. Kageyama finally felt like he was truly part of the team. That was probably the best birthday gift for him all day. 

\--------------------------

“Suga?” Daichi stared looking at his best friend sprawled out on his floor books around him. The vice captain hummed in response. “You're distracted about something aren't you?”

“Why do you think that?”

“You haven't turned a page or wrote any notes in five minutes.”

“Just tired from the party today.”

“Speaking of which you've been thinking since we left. I know you have a date with him the day after tomorrow, but I don't think that is related to it. Also this isn't the first time you've spaced out. You've been doing it all week even during mid-term exams.”

Suga continued looking up. Sometimes Daichi paid too much attention to him, but he supposed it was only natural by now. “I guess... I'm scared.”

“Scared?” Daichi sounded stiff. Not surprising since Suga wasn't scared of too much.

“I... like Kageyama.” He admitted, “I've tried telling him a few times, but I can't say it to him. I'm scared of Kageyama liking me even more then hurting him after graduation. I'm scared that Kageyama will end not liking me because of it even though I know it's stupid to think like that.”

“It is. Honestly if Kageyama just wanted a chase he probably would have went after Hinata. As for the former. I know both of you would have thought about the fact that you're a third year so moving away after graduation is expected. You'll be able to come back every break too unless we both get into Osaka University then you might reconsider the winter break. I won't tell you it'll be perfectly fine because there's always some rough patches in a relationship. However, if you two really want to be together then you two will work it out. If you two can't then at least try to remain friends, but don't give up either, Suga.”

“I won't it's just...”

“Just tell him. Communication is going to be key in your relationship and we both know Kageyama is the awkward one so it's up to you.”

“Okay, Captain.” Suga teased before focusing on studying.

\-----------------------

He breathed into his hands trying to warm them up in the Christmas Eve cold. Suga knew he was early for meeting Kageyama, but he was naturally that way. Since he woke up he had been trying to think of what this day would include and how he would talk to Kageyama. The younger male hadn't given him any reason to be worried about his feelings, but the lack of Kageyama pushing him was unnerving. Suga had expected Kageyama asking him about his feelings or trying to kiss him especially with there being only until March. He would leave after graduation in March and not be back until late July. Sure their relationship was fine right now, but--

“Sugawara!”

“Huh?” Suga looked up to see Kageyama in front of him. He was glaring, but Suga could tell he wasn't angry. Kageyama was worried. “S-sorry.”

“You... okay?” Kageyama forced out.

It was now or never. “I want... to talk to you.” He managed unable to meet the blue eyes above him.

“Later. Don't want to get sick.” Suga couldn't tell if Kageyama said that out of concern for him or himself. “Let's go.” 

The older nodded and followed behind in silence. Suga didn't like this. There was distance between them both emotionally and physically. It was his fault too. What was his problem? He could worry about it later then he'd just tell Kageyama everything. He wasn't going to give up yet. Suga couldn't ruin their first date! With motivation from an internal pep talk Suga caught up Kageyama and forced his hand into Kageyama's pocket.

“C-cold!” The taller said retracting his hand from his coat pocket. 

Suga had to laugh at the glare he was receiving. “Come on, I forgot my gloves so lend me your pocket. You've got one of those hand warmers in there.” Kageyama looked away with a pout, but he grabbed Suga's hand and interlaced their fingers within the warmth of his coat pocket. His boyfriend looked a bit more relaxed and happier now. Now the silence was a lot less oppressive. Eventually they came up to a little hole in the wall restaurant. Suga hadn't been here before, but as they entered he could tell this was a family run place. It was pretty crowded and they received a few glances, but nothing lasting. Everyone seemed to be in their own worlds, focused on their own dates and families. They found a small booth in the back that was empty.

“I hope you don't mind this place.” Suga heard Kageyama mutter out.

“It's fine, Kageyama, really. I said before any place is fine.”

The younger male merely nodded his head in understanding. It wasn't long until the waitress came by, “Welcome to Karaton. Here's your menus and--- Kageyama-kun?”

Suga glanced at the girl who was most likely a classmate before opening the menu to look over it. He was listening in to the conversation as he was curious as to how Kageyama reacted to others outside of volleyball. “Hello, Kikuchi-san. I didn't know you worked here.”

“Oh I don't. This is my neighbor's place, but he asked me to help out because his other waitress is sick. It's strange seeing you without Hinata-kun. Who's this?”

“Ah, he's my...”

Kageyama seemed to be having trouble saying it to a classmate so Suga spoke up, “boyfriend.”

Kikuchi clapped her hands together, “Oh! So you're Sugawara-sempai. Nice too meet you.” She smiled so Suga returned the gesture. “Anyway you two look over the menus, decide what you want, and I'll be back to take your order with some tea.” She said before going back to work and the two did just that.

“Ah! They have mabo tofu.” Suga spoke almost excitedly.

The ravenet looked at him in surprise, “Do you like it that much?”

“Yes.” Suga chimed, “Spicier the better too.”

“Huh, so you like spicy foods.” Kageyama mused with a small excited smile. 

That made Suga really happy and realize just how little they truly knew about each other. “What about you?”

“Pork curry with an egg on top.”

“That's a bit different.” Suga commented, “Do you do the same with ramen?” Kageyama nodded, “Do you break the yolk or let it sit and finish it with the broth?”

“Sit, but I've never really tried the breaking of the yolk before.” Kageyama knew as well as he did that this was small talk, but it looked like Kageyama was enjoying Suga showing interest.

“Then when I come back we should come here again so you can try it.” Suga noticed the look in Kageyama's eyes. Saying that they should come back, spend more time with each other, that meant a lot. He could tell. He went to finally say what he wanted to, but Kikuchi-san came back.

“You two ready with your orders?” She asked placing the complimentary green tea in front of them. They made their orders and after the young woman left a silence fell. It seemed neither of them could find the words to speak their mind. They could both tell that they were nervous though.

Suga knew he needed to tell Kageyama, but he was losing his nerve. He didn't want to ruin the date by talking about leaving. “Suga...wara?”

“You can call me Suga like everyone else, Kageyama.” He had always thought it was strange that Kageyama made it a point to say his full family name. “What is it?”

The younger male seemed to be hesitating, “What... Are you going to continue volleyball when you're in college?”

Suga looked over the other setter. Why bring up volleyball? Perhaps it was just Kageyama's process of eventually saying what he wanted. “Probably not.” He could tell that Kageyama was going to get defensive, “hear me out first before you start trying to encourage me to continue being on the court.” That seemed to have calmed the ravenet as he relaxed and was paying attention. “I'll admit that there is a part where I've reasoned that I'll be no good to even be on the court in college. The players in college are different. Normal players like me won't get very far. However, I've decided to just join a gym or neighborhood team. There won't be any tournaments that will get publicity, but that never mattered to me. Just as long as I can play somewhere.” He paused and could tell Kageyama was processing and still wasn't happy with it so he continued. “I've realized that I'd probably be better elsewhere like a coach or even athletic trainer or perhaps even an athletic nutritionist.”

“So you have no idea what you really want to do yet.”

“You don't have to put it that bluntly.” Suga sighed, “But essentially yes. I want to do what I can do for the team I'm on. I just don't know what yet. College will allow me to explore and find what I'd be best at.”

Kageyama frowned in thought, “Aren't you scared? It seems rather indecisive to me. You might not end up liking anything other than being on the court.”

Suga returned the frown although a bit more bitter. “It may be indecisive, but I don't have much of a choice. You know that there were spotters in the summer tournament, correct?” He waited for Kageyama to nod his head before continuing, “The third years whose names have been written down have already been contacted and invited to the colleges and universities those spotters represented.”

“How many did you receive?” Kageyama was glaring at him in seriousness.

“Only one to a small college in one of the southernmost regions. I've already turned them down.”

Silence fell. Suga knew Kageyama wanted to protest, but he knew better. Their food came and they remained silent as they started eating. Soon enough though it got on the older male's nerves. “So that girl from your class didn't seem overly shocked about us.”

“Huh? Oh. Since everyone thought it was a prank so she probably still thinks it is.” Suga merely hummed in reply. “Anyway, what did you want to talk about before?”

Now the conversation was going the way he had originally intended, but now that it was being brought up is was unnerving. In his nervousness Suga gave himself time to calm down by forcing another spoonful of mabo tofu in his mouth. Kageyama only raised an eyebrow, but said nothing as he continued waiting as well. “It... sort of has to do with my graduating and probably moving far away.” Suga started nervously.

“I told you I don't mind pursuing a long distance relationship with you. I also told you I don't mind waiting.” Kageyama almost sounded angry.

“I know you've told me that, it's just... I'm worried that I may end up hurting you.”

Blue eyes widened in shock. “Why?” Suga didn't answer as he was trying to work up the courage to tell him. “Wait. Are you saying you've found that you really don't like me?”

Kageyama looked so worried and a bit hurt that his first response was to laugh which only bewildered the other setter. “It's not anything like that, geez. It's...” Suga paused looking away, “It's the complete opposite.” The ravenet looked dumbfounded for a moment before it clicked and it looked like he was trying to repress a smile or a cheer so Suga could only laugh. He just wanted to hug him, but the table between them would make it too difficult. So the older teen opted for just grabbing onto the younger's hand and interlacing their finger. Both quickly finished their meals with their free hands as they were too happy to say anything for the moment. However they pulled apart so Kageyama could pay the bill. Kageyama's classmate was notably more flustered this time probably realizing that them being together wasn't a prank.

As soon as they got outside the silveret slid one hand into his boyfriend's coat. “Am I going to have to buy you a pocket warmer too?” He sounded unamused, but Suga could tell he was teasing so he just smiled. “Hey... Suga...” It was a bit strange to hear Kageyama use his nickname, but it was nice. “Can I kiss you on the lips?” They stopped walking.

Suga looked down at the ground thinking. He felt scared. He hadn't really thought about that. It had taken him a lot of courage to just kiss Kageyama on the cheek for his birthday a few days ago and if Suga was being honest he had mostly done it because he felt really bad about not getting a present. Sure Kageyama's reaction was cute that he'd probably kiss his cheek again, but a kiss on the lips. Suga wasn't sure. Would Kageyama get mad if he denied? He didn't want that.

“Suga?” The shorter teen forced his head up, but closed his eyes unable to look at the other. Suga waited for the kiss on his lips, but instead he just felt Kageyama's lips on the crease between his brows and his nose on his forehead. “Don't do that.” He pulled Suga into a hug and didn't look at him. “I'm not going to force you to do what you don't want to. You don't owe me anything either so don't think about doing things you don't like just for me. I don't want that.” 

The older teen was stunned motionless for a few moments. “Kageyama... your question... was that a test?” He didn't have any proof that it was. It was just a suspicion he had.

Kageyama remained silent for a few seconds before releasing his hold on his boyfriend. “Yes.”

“I should get angry.” Brown eyes glared up to which the ravenet could only agree. “But I won't.” He understood Kageyama's motive. Suga had already made it apparent that he was over thinking things. Especially when it came to Kageyama. There was also a suspicion that Daichi might have something to do with it, but that was pure speculation. “Thank you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will be following Kageyama instead of Suga. Please expect it around January 10th.


	4. Week without Suga

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got bored so I'm updating this earlier than I said. Next chapter should be up within the next two weeks.

“So how wz d exam?” Kageyama laid on his bed after finishing his homework for the night. It had been a few days since their date which ended with them just walking around and talking. He had hung out at Suga's house for an hour before he had left. The following day he had just made it to the station in time to see Suga and Daichi off. Since then Kageyama would text his boyfriend every night to check up on him. It felt different. Lonely sort of. He was used to seeing Suga everyday once they started hanging out more.

“Good. I guess. Exhausting though.” 

He frowned lightly, “Shud I lt u go 2 slp then?”

“It's fine. Daichi is in the shower and I'm waiting for him to get out.”

“N bthhose?” The night before last they were in a smaller town so the hotel didn't have showers only a bathhouse or so Suga had told him. They were in a town outside of Osaka tonight.

“Expensive. How was your day?”

Well that made sense. There were probably busy with vacationers too so the prices would have went up at least the hotel had showers. “Gud. Mom misses u.”

“Geez, she going to cry when I move?”

“Prbly. I miss u 2 u knw.” It was the truth. His mom really was probably going to cry. He could only imagine how it was going to be for his graduation in two years. She'd be a complete mess.

“I miss you too.” Before Kageyama could reply he received another message. “Daichi's out. Goodnight, Kageyama. Talk to you tomorrow.”

“Gnyt, Suga. Gud luk 2moro.” He knew Suga wouldn't see it until he was out, but he still sent it. Kageyama sighed and curled in on himself. Geez he was pathetic. Suga had only been gone a few days and here he was already really missing him. He'd have to tell Suga when he came back that they'd need to call or skype instead of just text message. It felt wrong not seeing Suga's soft smile or gentle tone. The complete opposite of him. Kageyama bitterly remembered over hearing some of his and even Suga's classmates talk about him during their first month. They apparently couldn't understand how someone as kind and helpful as Suga could like someone as cruel and overbearing as him. Someone who couldn't even try to smile to fit in without being scary. Someone who looked like they were going to snap someone in half. Even Kageyama wondered what Suga saw in him. Suga always put himself down when comparing himself to Kageyama. That always pissed him off, but Kageyama was the same. Suga would be so much better with someone else. Was he the first one that asked Suga out so he was just receiving some benefit because Suga didn't know how to deny him? No, Suga wasn't really like that. Besides he had admitted to liking Kageyma now. Although he didn't specifically say it. Kageyama rolled over and groaned. He shouldn't be thinking in such a pessimistic manner. He wanted to talk to Suga about it, but he didn't want to bother Suga when he was trying so hard to get into a university. In the end Kageyama just fell asleep looking at the messages Suga sent.

\---------------------------

 

“Good morning Tobio-chan.” Kageyama's mother greeted as she was pulling on her coat. “The office called and they need me in so I won't be home until late.” He nodded in acknowledgment. Most of the time his mother worked at home, but sometimes she'd be called into the office the next town over. “Suga-chan's mother called earlier too. She'd like you to come over and help out. I didn't get the details so you should go over anywhere. I know you're not busy since you've been working on your homework for days now. You've almost got it done early for once, right?” She looked back with a teasing smiled.

Kageyama frowned at the teasing. So what if he didn't have a good track record with homework over the school breaks? His mother was right though he was almost done with it. He thought it was strange that Suga's mother wanted him over. He got along with the woman just fine, but they didn't really chat much. Rather he just didn't chat very much. Usually it was just Suga and his mother that did all the talking. It would be awkward without Suga around. “Alright, I'll go over.” There was no harm in that at least. Kageyama's mother seemed satisfied enough and left. Kageyama didn't see any need for rushing so he took his time getting ready and eating. He didn't want to arrive too early either since he didn't know Mrs. Sugawara's schedule so he did a page of homework then left. 

As he rounded the corner to the street Suga lived he could already hear noises from the house. Normally the Sugawara house was quiet so he would have been on guard if he hadn't hear familiar voices. The voices were quickly visually confirmed as he saw a small body quickly roll out into the desolated street roaring “Rolling-” something he couldn't make out and was quickly followed by a bush of orange hair. He stood a few feet away, not yet noticed, with a suspicious glare. What was this all about. What were Nishinoya and Hinata doing here?

As soon as the question crossed his mind he was noticed by his best friend. “Kageyama! You're finally here!” The setter was then promptly jumped on. 

“What are you doing here?” Kageyama spat still confused about the whole situation.

“It's tradition.” The ravenet looked up at Asahi who had appeared from behind the fence. “Every year we go around to the volleyball member's houses and the local elderly and help make the new years mochi. We do the same for setsubun too so expect that.”

Kageyama frowned at that. “Don't be grumpy, Kageyama. I didn't know until this morning too.”

“Is everyone here?”

“It's only the four of us and Tanaka-san whose inside right now helping Mrs. Sugawara. All the others are away visiting their families in the city.” Asahi answered.

“Oh, but Shimizu says that she'll be able to join for Setsubun.” Noya spoke excitedly. 

“Do we really need this many people to make it?”

“You trying to escape Kageyama?” Ah, Tanaka was outside now and with that sentence he felt it was fit to pull Kageyama down and put him in a headlock. Kageyama glared angrily and was going to shove Tanaka away about to be done with all of this, but stopped with the next words. “You haven't been out of your house since Suga left. No way in hell are we letting you coop yourself up all break.”

“I haven't been cooping myself up. I've just been working on homework.” The setter protested verbally.

“Seriously?! What'd you get for question 32 in the English packet?” Hinata screeched.

“That's worrying enough!” Tanaka huffed like it proved a point.

Kageyama growled, “Fine, whatever, I'll stay and do what you want me too. Just let go of me already.” Tanaka seemed to check with Asahi who nodded and finally Kageyama was released. Since he had agreed to do whatever traditions they did Kageyama went into the Sugawara yard. He had never made mochi at his place since his parents usually just bought it, but he did at least know what the tools looked like and it looked like they were in the backyard. He vaguely heard the three chat amongst themselves as he went inside to warm up.

As he was hanging up his coat Mrs. Sugawara come into view. “Oh, Kageyama-kun, you came.”

“Yes, Ma'm.” He bowed his head lightly in politeness. “My mother said you wanted help.”

Mrs. Sugawara seemed to relax a bit. “Yes, I did. I hope you don't mind.”

“Not at all.”

“Oi Kageyama! Why are you doing so formal?” Once again Kageyama felt himself being pulled down by Tanaka so he shot the second year a glare. “Is he always like this toward you?” Kageyama bit his tongue to refrain from snapping. He didn't know why he was so irritable, but he wasn't enjoying this at all. He just wanted to get this done and over with so he could go home.

“It's alright, Tanaka-kun.”

Kageyama forced Tanaka away, “Anyway let's get to work. We have other people to help out too, right?” He spoke before grabbing his shoes and heading to the backyard where he saw all the mochi ingredients set up. 

“Kageyama?” It was Asahi again and he looked skittish. What was up with everyone today?

“What?” The setter scolded himself for allowing his tone to show his irritation.

“Are you okay? Everyone has been worried since you've stayed in your house since Suga left. Even Mrs. Sugawara is worried.”

“I'm fine, alright?” He nearly spat. “I told you all I've just been doing homework. Stop worrying needlessly about me. Let's just hurry up and help out already.” He heard Asahi sigh and was going to snap at him, but as soon as he turned around a ball slammed into his face. Once his vision cleared he saw Hinata looking at him angrily. “What the hell was that for asshole?” His volume hadn't changed but his tone was seething. He stepped up to Hinata who only returned the glare with just as much ferocity.

“You're the asshole, Kageyama. Everyone is just worried about you.”

“I'm fine.”

“No you're not. I know you. You haven't been out of your house since Suga left. You haven't come over to hang out once since break started. You haven't played volleyball once since break started either. Even if we invite you you blow us off.”

“Are you deaf or just too stupid to listen to what I've been saying? I've been doing homework unlike you. I know you too. You've barely started. You've been running around and having fun all day.”

“So what if I am? At least I'm not moping in my room all day.”

“I'm not moping!”

“Yes you are! I get it okay! We all get it, bakayama! We all realize Suga is leaving. We are all going to miss him. Quit acting like you're the only one! If you can't open up and talk to us about it then at least talk to Mrs. Sugawara! The son she's raised for eighteen years is leaving. She's going to miss him a lot more than you. Stop only thinking about yourself again. We're all a team including our families. So stop shutting us out!” 

Kageyama was still glaring, but he was stunned to hear such things from Hinata. Had he really been shutting them out? Perhaps and he did have to admit that Hinata's words about Mrs. Sugawara were likely correct so his closed his eyes and sighed. “Alright. Fine. You're right.” He sighed heavily. “S-sorry.”

Every one seemed to relax a bit before Tanaka spoke, “So you gonna talk about it?”

Kageyama shook his head. “No way.” His four teammates laughed all understanding that Kageyama was too embarrassed. He definitely would not be able to stand telling all of them just how much he was missing Suga. He didn't quite like the fact that they had pretty much forced him to talk, but he had to thank them too. He was being selfish and only thinking of himself again. Suga would have scolded him if he heard he was being like that again. 

A little while later, “Okay, Kageyama, you can take a break.” Asahi said coming up him. Kageyama had been pounding the mochi since they started getting serious. They had given the job of pounding the mochi to him and Asahi. The only reason he was assigned to it was because he had never made mochi before. Kageyama handed the mallet to the ace in favor of sitting down on the engawa.

“Here you go, Kageyama-kun.” 

He looked up to see Mrs. Sugawara offer him a towel and a bottle of water. Even though it was cold he had still worked up a sweat swinging the mochi mallet so he took the offered items with a “Thanks.” He stiffened lightly noticing the middle aged woman sit down next him so he kept his eyes on his teammates. Noya had switched off with Tanaka when Asahi took over so the libero was watching the mochi and adding water when necessary. The wing spiker was over near Hinata making fun of whatever snow sculpture he had made. Carefully Kageyama glanced over at the woman beside him, but flinched when he noticed she was smiling at him. He looked away quickly embarrassed, “Ar-aren't you cold?”

The woman laughed lightly, “Not really. It's always warming seeing the team come together. Even moreso today, because I know it's not only my son bringing them together. They're coming together on their own to truly make a team. They're the ones who were really worried about you. Normally we do the mochi pounding and setsubun together, but they were so worried that they came to me. Well excluding Hinata.” Kageyama frowned at that. He didn't understand why they were so worried. He heard Mrs. Sugawara laugh again so he looked at her. “Koushi told me before that he didn't think you really had friends in middle school. Is he correct?”

Suga had figured that out? Well it probably wasn't that surprising. Kageyama knew he was awkward so he obviously lacked social skills. So that along with the past his previous teammates revealed it was probably obvious. “Yes.” The youth finally murmured out.

“I thought so too.” She hummed lightly, “You probably don't understand why they're all worried for you, right?” Kageyama could only gape at her so she nodded in understanding that she had hit her mark. “They're your friends, Kageyama-kun. Friends worry about each other needlessly. For you it's probably difficult to see them more than teammates.”

“That's not true.” He interjected. “I know that they're friends, but... that doesn't mean I understand it. I've never been a likable person so I never had friends. I... don't understand why they like me; why they're friends with me.”

“Do people need reasons? You all love volleyball and you all work together. You can't be teammates without being friends. At least that's how I see it.” Kageyama didn't understand that really. Wouldn't that just make them teammates first and foremost? “You didn't know what you liked in my son at first, right?” The ravenet nodded. “Well then think about them the same way. You're friend's with them, but you don't know why. One day you may find why you consider them friends or one day it won't matter anymore.”

Kageyama stayed silent. Maybe Mrs. Sugawara was right. “Mrs. Sugawara? Can I ask you something?” He didn't hear any sounds that she didn't want to hear what he had to say so he continued. “What do you think of me? I know I asked Suga out before I really knew him so that must bring down you view of me.”

“It did.” Kageyama was stunned. He had asked the question of her, but it had slipped out really. “I didn't know what was worrying Koushi so much, then he brings up sexuality during dinner one night and asks our opinion about it. I had always felt that Koushi was a bit strange since he never seemed to have much interest in girls, but I had convinced myself that he was just a child that was more focus on his schooling and providing the best life he could for the woman he'd settle down and have children with. However I'm not a close-minded individual. I knew the chance of Koushi being asexual. After all if he was really gay he would have been with Daichi-kun first year of high school. I didn't know what type of kid could cause Koushi so much worry. Then he brings you home. I could tell from first sight that things were going to be difficult. You didn't talk much and you never seemed to relax in my presence. You always look angry too. I honestly don't know what Koushi sees in you.”

Well he should have expected as much. It wasn't surprising, but his chest still felt really tight. He knew Suga was close to his mother so the fact that she didn't really like him stung a bit. If she brought up her dislike of him, how would Suga react? Would he change his mind about their relationship in order to live up to his mother's expectations? He didn't really want that, but what could he do? If Suga was ever set on ending a romantic relationship he'd have no choice.

“But it's not my business to know what he likes in you. All that matters is that my son seems to care about you and that he's happy. He was a nervous wreck on the date you know. He was running around the house trying to make sure he had everything he needed.”

“But he forgot his gloves.”

“Yet he still forgot his gloves.” Mrs. Sugawara laughed, “I was so amused by his nervousness and excitement that I couldn't even call after him to come back to get his gloves. So, Kageyama-kun, even though I don't approve of you one hundred percent right now I'm willing to try so I can see what Koushi sees in you. In order to do that though, I need you to talk to me some more. Besides I'll be a bit lonely once he leaves. My husband is fine and all, but sometimes it's boring talking about the same things with him day in and day out.” Kageyama nodded in a silent promise that he'd come around to keep her company when Mr. Sugawara bored her a bit. He already knew better though. It wasn't that. It was that she'd want someone around who was loved by her son.


	5. Return

He impatiently rocked on his heels, before shifting the bag on his shoulder and the bag in his hand. He heard Daichi laugh quietly beside him so he smiled shyly at his best friend. “You're real excited to get back, huh?”

“Of course. I know you are too. It's not often we leave our families.”

“I'm not talking about that Suga.” 

The silveret looked away, but nodded confirming what Daichi was really talking about. He was excited to see Kageyama again. They had been gone for over a week. Every night Suga went to sleep with his phone in his hand and Kageyama's messages just a swipe away. Every morning he looked at Kageyama's messages. He had wanted to call Kageyama so he could hear him, but couldn't work up the courage to ask. The team hadn't really responded to his messages either. Asahi had been training at the store he'd be working in after graduation, Nishinoya and Tanaka said they were actually working on their homework, and Hinata always apologized for taking forever since his house was apparently rather busy especially with a little sister who always wanted his attention. His mother had told him that they had all come over to help with mochi and setsubun, but she didn't go into detail since she didn't want him distracted.

Slowly the train came to a stop and over the speakers was the name of their town as well as standard safety precautions. Carefully the two of them got out of the train and onto the platform. Less than ten steps away from the yellow safety line and the two of them were attacked by Kurasuno's shortest volleyball members. They both laughed as they tried to calm them down. Brown eyes scanned the small crowd, Asahi, Tanaka, Shimizu, Daichi's family, and his parents. Sugawara didn't see Kageyama and that stung a bit. Was Kageyama somehow mad at him? He didn't know, but he could worry about it later. He didn't want to show a saddened face in front of his parents. After prying the two clingy members he walked over to his parents. His mother immediately hugged him.

“Did you do well?”

Suga looked at his father and nodded, “It was tough at some schools, but I'm sure I got into a good school.”

“Did you eat well?” His mother asked examining him.

“Yes, I did.” He said while laughing. “I ate at a lot of new places and tried some really good food.”

“Speaking of food,” Noya butted in. “It's time for a welcome back party at Suga's place!” He cheered.

Suga looked at his parents silently asking if it was fine. He saw his father nod and his mother turn toward the exit. “Yes, Noya-san, the food should all be ready by the time we get there.”

“Then it's omiyage time!” Hinata cheered followed by excited bellows from Noya and Tanaka that had him laughing.

“Your family coming Daichi?” Suga asked looking back at his friend who nodded.

“Apparently it's already been planned out.” 

Suga laughed lightly, the house was going to be packed then. As they made their way through the train station Suga tried to keep his eyes open for a familiar person, but never saw him even as they made it out and were heading home. Suga was trying hard to not let his emotions show, but he felt a hand on his shoulder and looked to see a sympathetic expression on Daichi's face. Suga took a deep breath before he murmured out, “I'm okay.” He probably wasn't though. Where was Kageyama? Why was everyone acting like it was fine for him to be excluded? Was Kageyama mad at him and they just didn't want him to know that? 

“Alright Suga-san in first!” Both Hinata and Noya exclaimed coming to the back of the group where Suga had fallen.

“Eh? Why me?”

“Because it's your home.” Shimizu spoke from beside him. He hadn't even noticed when she got there. Suga looked at her suspiciously then to the group who was all smiling. Okay now something was definitely going on. He looked at his best friend who only shrugged silently saying he didn't know what was going on either.

Suga sighed, “Alright since you all insist.” Even still he was stiff and unsure. What was behind the door? Some prank or something Tanaka and Noya set up? Would Shimizu really be a part of that? She was usually the one that took down their pranks that they tried to set up for her. Hesitating wouldn't help so Suga decided that he might as well as get it over with. He opened the door and nothing. There was nothing there. Nothing to jump out at him or anything. Suga released the breath he was holding and stepped inside the genkan to take off his shoes. It felt nice to be home finally even if he didn't see Kageyama. “I'm home.” He called out to the house and out of habit.

“Welcome home, Suga.”

The shoe he was taking off fell from his hand. Suga quickly looked up to see Kageyama come into sight. So Kageyama wasn't mad at him. This was just some twisted surprise everyone thought up. He felt so relieved that his eyes were beginning to water. Until he noticed what Kageyama was wearing: a frilly purple plaid apron that was his mother's. Suga couldn't help, but to start laughing. “Why... Why are you wearing that?” 

“Shut up! Your mother insisted I wear it while taking over for her.” Suga could see Kageyama blushing out of embarrassment. The older teen smiled up at the younger who only pouted in happiness and looked away.

Deeming it as an appropriate time Suga's mother finally invited everyone in. Letting everyone come in Suga decided that it was best if he took his bags to his room so he could get them out of the way as well as get the omiyage out. He smiled at Kageyama as passed him in order to go upstairs. He knew Kageyama wouldn't be able to come up for a while as he heard the Kurasuno loud trio harass him about the food. Once he was in his room Suga sighed in relief. He was really happy to be home. He was really happy to see Kageyama and everyone again. Moving away would be harder than he thought. A lot harder, but he knew he was strong enough to endure it. Minutes after he had come up Suga finally came down with his bag of omiyage. Most of them were just various regional treats so he'd have to tell everyone to eat them when they got home. First things first though, dinner was being served. The Sugawara house wasn't large enough to fit everyone in the dinning area so everybody pretty much just spread out. Suga, after chatting some, decided to eat in relative peace on the engawa that was currently enclosed. The cold still permeated through the glass shutters, but it was fine since he wanted to look outside. He really was going to miss this place. Soon enough he heard someone walk towards him and sit down beside him. He could already guess who it was, but glanced over for conformation.

“Worn out?” Kageyama asked quietly.

Suga nodded, “I guess. All the excited energy I had before has drain away.”

“Sorry I wasn't there at the train station. It was last minute, but I didn't like the idea that your mother was going to stay instead of going to greet you. So I took her place.”

“I was really worried I had done something to make you angry or... that my being away made you realize you couldn't handle a long distance relationship like you said.” Suga looked at Kageyama's hand. He really wanted to hold hands since it had been a while since they had done so.

Kageyama seemed to have read Suga's stare as he quietly grasped Suga's hand. “I won't lie. It was... hard. I really... missed you, Suga. I had even ended up staying in my house for a few days avoiding and ignoring everyone. Don't worry though I already got scolded at.”

“Hinata?”

“Hinata.”

Suga chuckled, “Good at least someone will be able to get you to behave when I'm gone.” He didn't even have to look at Kageyama to know the younger was glaring at him. The older teen dug into his bad to pull out something, “It's late, but here's your birthday and holidays present from me.” He said handing the object to his boyfriend.

Kageyama grabbed it then looked at it, “Ojuzu beads?”

“They're not real, just fashion ones, but they sold them in pairs so...” He trailed off looking away. A few seconds passed before he heard Kageyama laughing. That was definitely new and the others seemed to have heard as they quieted down for the most part. Soon Kageyama's laughed died down and from the corner of his eye Suga could see Kageyama put the bracelet on. It was white with one black bead which matched and contrasted the one on his own wrist, a black bracelet with a single white bead.

“Um... Wa-was that... Kageyama.. laughing?” Hinata appeared from behind the shoji looking terrified along with Tanaka and Noya looking just as scared. Past them it seemed everyone was shocked, even Shimizu who's tea cup looked very close to spilling out the contents. 

“So what if it was?” Kageyama snapped with a glare.

Hinata looked at Noya then Tanaka, “Chill, Kageyama, we ain't gonna say anything bad.” Tanaka started.

“Yeah, it was just different hearing something like that from you.”

“It was normal.” That last remark by Hinata seemed to dissipate Kageyama's anger. “You actually sounded happy. It wasn't scary like your smile is.”

Suga saw Kageyama stiffen, but unable to say anything so he quickly found Hinata's omiyage, “Hinata, catch.” He warned before tossing the packaged food at the red head. 

“Yay! Omiyage!” Now Noya seemed more interested in what Suga had then Kageyama. Suga smiled gently before going into the room to start giving everyone their omiyage.

The gifts were given and eventually people started to leave, Daichi's family was first, then Shimizu, then Asahi, followed by Tanaka and Noya. All that was left was Daichi, Hinata, Kageyama, and his parents. Hinata and Kageyama were playing some card game while Suga sat beside Daichi observing him.

“It really was different to hear him laugh like that.” Suga hummed in agreement. “Tanaka and Asahi told me that he was becoming withdrawn again so I was worried.”

“Needlessly.”

Daichi chuckled, “Yeah needlessly.”

“Hinata would make a good vice captain.”

His best friend looked at him with surprise, “I thought you would have said Kageyama. Do you think he'd be a good captain then?”

“Not necessarily. Kageyama is good at tactics on the court and can really press the training, but... he's still got a ways to go. I only say Hinata because he gets along with just about everyone. He's got the personality that can bring everyone together and keep their spirits up.”

“Isn't that the captain's job though.”

Suga hummed, “Yes, you're right. Hinata was captain in middle school too, but do we want to put a first year as captain? Especially Hinata? I know we have Ikketsu-sensei to make all of the arrangements and Coach Ukai to help out however we don't want to over burden him.” He heard Daichi sigh so he chuckled, “You haven't allowed yourself one moment's of rest, Daichi. Relax a bit. You can allow yourself a few days. Besides they won't need to know until the month before the Spring tournament.”

“You're right.” He stood up, “I'm going to go get some rest. See you later.”

“I'll walk you out.” Suga said standing up as well. Daichi said his goodbyes to the two first years after gathering his things. After the captain put his shoes on he turned around to face Suga. “What?” he saw Daichi motion to lower himself a bit so he could whisper in his ear.

“You can hug him in front of us you know.” 

Suga shot back up, his face red in embarrassment. “Go home already and get some sleep.” He scolded after finding his voice. He saw Daichi smirk before leaving.

“What was that about?” Kageyama asked popping his head out from the door way.

“Nothing important.” Kageyama glared at him, but Suga wasn't going to budge. He came back into the room with the two first years. “Hinata, it's getting late, are you staying the night?”

“No, I'll be taking him home.” Suga looked behind him to see his father. 

Hinata soon bounded forward. “See you guys at school on Monday.” The red head waved goodbye then they were gone. 

“Kageyama-kun, would you mind helping me with the dishes?”

“I can do that, Mom.”

“Don't worry about helping me Koushi. Why don't you go ahead and set up the spare bed in your room for Kageyama-kun?” 

Suga got the distinct feeling that something had happened while he was gone. What though? He thought his mother didn't like Kageyama and now she was treating him like another son? He'd have to ask them about it later. For now he'd do what he was told happy that his boyfriend was staying the night. He pulled out the futon from under his bed and laid it out next to it. He yawned lightly then decided that he'd just lay down, close his eyes, and wait for Kageyama to come up.

The silveret woke shivering and to silence. He sat up groggily the light on his his clock blaring telling him that it was three am. Slowly he looked around to see someone in his bed, “Kageyama?” He whispered not wanting to wake the ravenet if he was asleep which he was. Kageyama was finally sleeping in a bed instead of insisting him to take him. Suga made a lopsided grin before scooting closer to see Kageyama's relaxed and unguarded face. He really did think Kageyama was cute. Soon though the cold reminded him that it was indeed cold. Suga looked at the futon he had passed out on then looked up to his bed. He didn't want to wake the younger male and there was just enough space for him to lay on his side. Carefully and slowly Suga made his way beside Kageyama and under the covers. A quiet hum came from him, it was really warm so warm that he was already beginning to doze off again.

He didn't sleep for very long, at least it didn't feel like it when he heard some noise that woke him up. As he slowly came to his senses he felt the bed move. Slowly he opened his eyes and saw Kageyama looking like he was about to get out of bed as well as looking scared for some reason. Suga was confused at that. “S-suga?”

“What're you doing?” The older male saw the younger try to find words, but unable to do so. “It's cold. Lay back down already.” 

Kageyama relaxed instantly, “It's okay?”

“Yes. I don't think you're going to attack me while I'm asleep. You just proved that much trying to run away.” Kageyama still didn't seem convinced. “Please Kageyama.” That did it. Kageyama returned to being under the covers although he was still stiff and made sure that he wasn't touching him. Well Suga would allow it for now. He knew Kageyama was being cautious, but Suga didn't feel that he needed to be. Hell, Daichi and he had to share a bed over the week they were gone. Stupid hotel had over booked. Oh well, it didn't really matter to the two of them. Soon though he could feel Kageyama relax through the mattress and his breathing even out in sleep. With that Suga relaxed himself and allowed sleep to return to him. Although before he did so he gently grasped the hem of Kageyama's shirt much like a child would.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things are going to be a bit hectic with a convention coming up so the next chapter won't be out for a month


	6. True colors

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Decided to post this a week early because even after the convention this weekend I have to focus on finding an apartment and job.

He woke to voices. He couldn't make out what was being said at first due to the fogginess in his brain, but soon enough he could tell that the voices were angry. Why? 

“I wouldn't do that!”

Kageyama? Who--

“I don't believe that!”

Suga sat up with a start and scrambled to his door and down the stairs. He found both Kageyama and his mother angrily glaring at each other in the kitchen. “What the hell is going on?”

“Koushi! Are you having sex with this boy?”

“Huh?” Suga could feel his whole face heat up. What in the world was going on? Why was she asking that? “No.” He couldn't look at his mother though so he knew she'd take it as lying. 

“Oh really? Then why was he in bed with you?”

She had saw that? Was this what it was all about? “It was cold last night. So... I thought... it'd be better... to share warmth.” He didn't like this at all. The oppressive atmosphere, the invasive questions, it made him feel like a child and it was embarrassing. 

“Don't lie to me, Koushi!”

“I'm not--” The older teen cut himself off seeing Kageyama step in between him and his mother, “Kageyama?”

“I don't care if you believe me or not. I don't care if you like me or not. I personally don't care if I have your approval to date Suga or not. However I thought – even the team thought – that you and I could get along for Suga's sake. We both love Suga so we can't only think of ourselves. I tried to get along with you while Suga was gone, but I won't stand for you calling your own son a liar. Do you really want one of Suga's last memories here to be of an argument?”

“Don't speak to me like that. I won't have you being disrespectful in my house. Now get out.”

“Mom! Don't-”

“Don't talk back to me, Koushi. You should be grateful I allowed you to continue in that club despite your studies. You should be grateful I stood it for this long. I know what's better for you, Koushi, and that child is not it!”

He couldn't believe it. He really couldn't believe this was happening. Everything seemed to slow and dull a little bit as he was stunned in place. He couldn't even find his voice to call out to Kageyama as he turned and left the house. Why was this happening? He heard his mother's voice in a softer more caring tone, but he couldn't hear her words. Feeling her touch on his shoulder made him flinch and step away. “Don't. Don't act like that after what you just did.” He could tell he was shaking with anger. “You have no right to dictate my life! I've done everything you asked at home and at school. I thought you understood and accepted what I said, but obviously that was just a lie. You haven't accepted me one bit!” He could feel the tears stream down his face. “I really like Kageyama. He respects me and always tries to make sure I'm comfortable. Even when I was so scared he'd be hurt if I denied him a simple thing. He knew I wasn't ready and didn't force me. I was the one that crawled into bed with him. I was the one that insisted it even though he was going to move down to the futon. I just wanted him to be close to me since I missed him so much. It was me. My fault! Don't blame Kageyama for anything!” By the end he was shouting and glaring at his mother who looked honestly scared.

In a fit Suga quickly turn tail, if he stayed for much longer he'd do something he'd regret. He quickly put on his shoes and grabbed both his and Kageyama's coat before running out the door and onto the sidewalk. Looking side to side Suga panicked when he couldn't find Kageyama, but he looked down to see recent shoe prints in the snow. Suga raced following the footsteps and soon had Kageyama in his sights. He opened his mouth to call out to him, but it seemed Kageyama was already aware of his presence. “Stop, Sugawara-san.” 

Suga did stop, but not because Kageyama told him to. He stopped because Kageyama had went back to using his full family name with honorifics. Dread filled him. Was Kageyama going to break it off with him just over this? He didn't want that! He stepped forward and when he saw Kageyama go to turn around Suga threw Kageyama's jacket to blind him from the tackle. “Stop being a jackass, Kageyama! I don't know what the hell you're thinking, but you think I'm going to let you break it off? That's not for you to decide! I won't allow you to change your mind after a stupid fight with my mother. What she says isn't going to be important for much longer. I won't allow you to end it after this. Not after missing you so much. Not after hearing that you love me!” Suga knew he was crying again, but he couldn't help it.

He could see Kageyama staring up at him in shock and perhaps even fear for some reason. However slowly his face got redder and not from the cold. His blue eyes looked away, “I... I s-said that?”

The older teen relaxed his grip on Kageyama's shoulders, “Yeah. You said it to mom that you both loved me. Was.... Was I wrong?”

“N-not exactly...” Kageyama's hand went up to hide his face. Seconds passed in silence, “You going to unpin me?”

“You going to run away?”

“No.” Suga took a few seconds to weigh the truthfulness in Kageyama's voice before he got off of Kageyama. He offered a hand to the younger male who accepted. “You're not mad at me?

“Of course not. You didn't do anything wrong.”

“I argued with your mom. You hate arguments and fighting.”

Suga sighed, “I do. I really do, but... I knew deep down... that something like this would happen. I knew my parents didn't accept you from the beginning. Even though they said they did I could see the doubt in their eyes. I just thought...” He felt Kageyma's hands on his cheeks wiping away the tears. Suga sighed again, “Any way, we should get inside somewhere before we both catch colds.” He looked around trying to judge the nearest place. “Daichi's place isn't far from here. I guess we can go there.”

“Are you sure?”

He understood that Kageyama was worried about him. “For now at least. Just until I can go back and get some clothes.” He could feel Kageyama stiffen, “I'm not running away. I just want to stay the night with you. It's best if I don't stay for too long at home for a little while.”

“Okay.” The taller male whispered before dropping his hands from Suga's face. Suga felt Kageyama squeeze his right hand so he squeezed back. He was going to be okay. He just needed some time. They made their way to Daichi's house.

Daichi answered the door and stared at them in surprise. They both of them probably looked horrible. “Hi Daichi, mind if we stay just for a little?” Suga managed to get out in a relatively normal voice. Daichi nodded and allowed them in.

“Everyone is still asleep so just go ahead into my room. I'll bring something warm to drink soon.”

“Thanks.” Suga gave an apologetic smile. He didn't know how early it was. He saw Kageyama nod in thanks as well before Daichi turned around and went to the kitchen. They silently made their way to Daichi's room and sat on the floor. He felt bad coming to Daichi, but Daichi was the only one he really knew that would handle the situation well enough. Asahi wouldn't be know what to do and would just be awkward. He didn't want to burden Shimizu with this. The second and first years were out of consideration too. They didn't need to see their senpai like this.

Daichi came in with two mugs of hot chocolate and they both took them. Suga could tell Daichi was staring at him so he made sure to avoid eye contact. Kageyama sighed loudly, “Suga.” He wanted to snap at him with that. He knew he should tell Daichi, but it was hard.

“Go ahead.” Suga mumbled before concentrating on his drink.

“We got into an argument, Mrs. Sugawara and I. She... doesn't approve of me and was jumping to conclusions even calling Suga a liar. I put my foot down at that point and she kicked me out. That's... the condensed version at least.”

Suga could hear Daichi hum in acknowledgment. “I won't pry then so Suga take the time you need. You've never fought with your parents, right?” The silveret shook his head in reply. “Well you may not believe me, but it's probably better to let this continue for a while. She may need to know that you truly are hurt by her words. Hopefully everyone can reconcile before March. It probably won't be easy, Suga, and an immediate fix like Nishinoya and Asahi, but I know you can hang on.” Suga nodded understanding Daichi's words. This wouldn't be an immediate fix. He couldn't accept an apology from his mother at this point. It made him angry though. Angry at his mother for saying those things and angry that he couldn't forgive her right now. “Do you need me to go over and grab some things for you?”

“No, I don't want you more involved in this than you already are.”

“Suga.” The silveret flinched since Daichi was using his captain voice. “I didn't ask if you wanted me to. I asked if you needed me to. Can you face your mother right now?”

“No.”

“Do you honestly think you can face her at all today?”

Suga hesitated. If he was being honest, “No. I don't think I can.” Why couldn't he though? He was scared. Scared of what she'd do after he returned. Would she ban him from club activities? Would she hit him? He didn't know and that was probably what scared him the most. He had never seen his mother like he had this morning. Suga was vaguely aware that Daichi told them that he was leaving to get their things. Silence fell after Daichi left. A silence Suga wasn't comfortable with. “I'm sorry, Kageyama. I'm sorry for how my mother has treated you. I'm sorry that I'm such a coward that I couldn't stand up to her. I'm sorry--” He was cut off when Kageyama pulled him into an embrace.

“You have nothing to apologize for, Suga. Don't blame yourself over this. It's not your fault your mother and I don't get along. I don't blame you for being so shocked that you couldn't initially do anything. It's fine. I'm actually surprised that you've never fought with your mom. I've fought with my mom a lot.”

“Mom... she just thinks she's doing what's best for me. I know that, but she's wrong this time. I know that, but...” He felt Kageyama hug him tighter. “Kageyama, have you and your mother ever fought about me?”

The younger male stayed silent for a few seconds. “Initially yes. She didn't think I should be worried about a relationship since my grades were bad enough. Then she didn't like how I spent so much time with you since you're a third year. However she seemed to have changed her mind along the way as she got to know you better and I'm sure she saw some of our matches. I think she realized how you've influenced me to become better. That's when she started to accept you more.”

“How come you never told me any of that?”

“I didn't want it to upset you. Besides she's my mother. As long as she didn't do anything to you then it was fine.”

“You should have told me.” Suga grumbled into Kageyama's shoulder before another more comfortable silence fell. They waited in silence until they heard Daichi come back. 

“Yo.” He greeted with a small smile trying his best to comfort the situation. The captain sat in front of the vice captain. “I got Kageyama's stuff and a few days worth of clothes for you, Suga.” The setters nodded in acknowledgment. Daichi seemed to want to say more, but was having trouble. “She didn't really answer me. She seems okay, but really deep in thought.” Suga frowned lightly. He was worried about his mother even though he was angry at her. This was their first fight after all. “I'll check with your father this evening so try not to worry too much. Just get your thoughts in place. Also, Suga, don't worry about practice tomorrow.” Daichi raised his hand to stop Suga as soon as he saw the other about to speak. “Hear me out. This is your first fight with your family. You need time and space to figure every thing out. If you go to practice your head will be too cluttered to focus on volleyball. That's fine. We don't need you pushing yourself too hard.”

“I'm not injured, Daichi.”

“Not physically anyway, but what about mentally? I haven't seen you cry very often and this isn't like the Inter-High. You can't just eat a good meal, cry it all out, sleep it off, and just move on. This is your family. I believe you and your parents can get through this and start rebuilding your trust, but not when you're quick to anger or pessimistic thoughts.”

Suga could see Kageyama nodding in agreement beside him. He looked down, knowing that Daichi was right, but he still wanted to practice with everyone. However, if he was like this or spacey the others would worry and that wasn't a good thing. “Alright. I won't go to practice tomorrow.” They both seemed relieved over that.

“Good, now get to Kagyama's house and rest up.” Daichi shooed them out with their bags waiting for them by the genkan.

\------------------------

Voices again. He didn't want to hear them. Not after last time.

“Shh, be quiet or you'll wake them.”

“You're the one who won't stop giggling.”

He didn't want to wake up so he snuggled into whatever he was laying on. What was he laying on? He didn't remember, but it was hard and warm and... moving? Yes he could tell something beneath him was slowly moving him. His thoughts returned back to the voices as he heard more noises from them.

“They look so cute like this. Oh we should take a picture!”

“Now now you shouldn't do that. You know Tobio will be embarrassed if he finds out you took a picture.”

Slowly he started to open his eyes to see who was speaking.

“Look now, he's waking up.”

“Go back to sleep, Suga-chan. You look so tired.”

He was tired so it was very tempting to do what she said, but his curiosity got the better of him. “Kage... yama's... parents...?” He murmured starting to recognize the voices. He was familiar enough with Kageyama's mother, but had only met with Kageyama's father once or twice since he often stayed overnight in the office he worked at due to trains being shut down after he got off of work. Suga looked at them in a confused manner as their conversation returned to his mind. What embarrassing thing did Kageyama's mom want to take a picture of? Where was Kageyama? He heard a small sound from beneath him and felt something push him down. His face went red as he remembered and realized the position he was in. When they had gotten to Kageyama's place Suga was so tired that he didn't have the strength to go upstairs to Kageyama's room. Kageyama didn't have the strength either so they decided to rest on the couch. However is wasn't big enough for the both of them so somehow they had both came to the conclusion that the best arrangement was Suga laying atop of Kageyama. “I-I'm sorry.” Suga choked out as the color drained from his face. He also remembered why he had been so tired. The argument with his mother.

Kageyama's parents looked at each other in concern. “Suga-chan? What are you apologizing for?” Kageyama's mother asked.

Suga couldn't answer though. “What happened? It looks like the both of you have been crying.”

Kageyama had cried? He hadn't seen that at all. Kageyama didn't even look like he had been crying after the argument. He looked at Kageyama the best he could from this angle; puffy eyes and dried salt streaks on his cheek. Kageyama had definitely cried probably after he had fallen asleep. Suga attempted to get up, but Kageyama's arms tightened around him again holding him in place. Not wanting to wake up his boyfriend Suga quickly gave up. “My mother and Kageyama... got into a fight.” He admitted before biting his lower lip to try to quell the anger that was reforming from the memory. “Mom never approved of Kageyama so when she saw us... sorta like this... she apparently went into a rage when he went downstairs. When I woke up I tried to explain, but...” He could feel his chest grow heavy and his eyes begin to sting again, “But she called me a liar. Kageyama stepped in so she kicked him out. I'm sorry. I'd get up, but I--” He was cut off when he felt Kageyama's father pat his head and ruffle his hair.

“It's fine Suga-san. We're not angry at all. Please calm down. We're not going to yell at either of you.”

“We actually thought the two of you sleeping together like that was really cute.” Kageyama's mother smiled. “We like you, Suga-chan. So don't think we don't approve of you. We're glad you're dating our son.” Suga wanted to cry again, cry in gratefulness. “Go back to sleep Suga-chan, we'll wake you when dinner is ready.”


	7. Comfort

It felt a bit strange eating with Kageyama's family. They tried to include him in the conversation like he was a part of the family and he tried to keep up. However ultimately it still felt strange. Not because of them, but because of him. He didn't really feel out of place rather he felt empty. It would be a long time before he could have the usual banter with his own parents and that pained him. Everyone was happy yesterday then this suddenly happened. He didn't like it and he knew it was senseless to wish that things would magically resolve themselves like it never happened.

As dinner finished up Suga returned to the couch and just sat looking at nothing. He was oblivious to Kageyama's worried glare and helplessness he felt towards the older teen. Minutes passed and he was vaguely aware of the phone ringing. He flinched when he felt Kageyama's mother touch his shoulder. “Suga-chan? It's your father. He says he wants to talk to you.” She spoke softly and motioned to the receiver in her hand.

Suga hesitated. Did he really want to hear what his father had to say? He glanced at the woman whose eyes seemed to be silently urging his to take the call. With a sigh he did, “Hello?”

“Koushi, are you okay?”

The silveret paused, “I've had dinner and I have a roof over my head.” That was what he was really asking about, right?

“I want you to come home.”

“No.” Suga replied immediately feeling the anger come back. “It's not a good idea.”

“Good idea or not we're your parents and--”

“Stop. Just stop. I don't want to hear it right now. I've already come to terms with the fact that I'm moving away in three months, but have you two really come to terms with it?” He spat at a level tone. “You're my parents, yes, but soon I'll be leaving the nest and you won't be able to stop me. So just please. Stop trying to chain me down with your expectations. I've done everything you both expected of me. I've been the perfect poster child. So please. Just let me enjoy myself my way for the last three months before I leave.” His father was silent in anger or shock Suga couldn't tell. “I'm tired now. Goodnight Dad and tell Mom I told her goodnight as well.” He didn't even care enough to listen if his father protested before he pressed the off button. He fell sideways halfway laying on the couch and was aware of Kageyama's mom taking the phone from his hand.

“You did well, Suga-chan.” He could feel her pet his head in a comforting manner.

“Where's Kageyama?”

“Bath. You can go next.”

Suga nodded before unconsciously sighing. “I'm sorry I'm burdening you.”

“You're not, Suga-chan.”

He didn't quite believe it. “Kageyama told me you didn't like me at first.”

“I didn't. For the longest time I thought my husband and I would be the only ones that would be able to understand Tobio-chan. He's always had problems communicating with people. That's why I urged him to join volleyball in second grade. I thought he'd be able to connect with people more that way. He definitely found something that he enjoyed, but he still couldn't fully connect with people. He really tried in middle school, but well he was too obsessed with volleyball. I couldn't connect with him even during that last year there. We had a lot of arguments, but then he just stopped being so argumentative towards me. That was when he was benched. He became withdrawn even more and I was so worried about him. I worried so much that my husband and I decided to move closer to the school he got into. He was already gradually changing back to how he was as a child, but he really started to change there at Kurasuno.” 

Suga listened, but couldn't understand why she was telling him this much. 

“So I figured one day that I should see this team that was changing our son so much. I watched that match with Aoba-Josai. I was surprised to find that my son had replaced their official setter, but I was proud of him. However I also know how competitive being a regular is. I was worried that this setter would use his third year status to get on the court more. I was rather pissed when he had to switch out with you. However... I immediately noticed how the team had changed and I realized that I had gotten too caught up in the game. I was so ashamed realizing that.” She laughed joyfully, “I needed to calm my head just like my son and it pissed me off that this third year setter made me realize it. After that though, while Tobio-chan was down about losing, yet still desiring to play more I began to notice he was also becoming strange. He'd avoid topics unless he brought it up and then it was very controlled. I would never be allowed to ask questions back, but after a while I realized that he had fallen in love. Finally meeting you that day was when I realized that he had fallen for you. I could tell that you didn't think of my son that way so during that time of limbo I repeatedly brought up that he should give up on you before his heart got broken and repeatedly we argued about it. Then you had the balls to start hanging over more.” She started to laugh again, but Suga didn't know what was so funny. “I started to notice how you started caring for Tobio-chan, but I was still worried. You're a third year and I was scared that you'd break it off when you graduated. I was scared that you were playing with him. I was scared that a long distance relationship between you two wouldn't work out then he'd be sad and withdraw from me again. I'm still scared of that happening. However as I've gotten to know you, Suga-chan, I've realized that you're just as stubborn as him. You won't end this relationship between the two of you any time soon and I'm fine with that. I realize you care for him and I want what makes him happy. Just as long as his grades stay raised. With you around I know I can depend on you to kick him into gear as well.”

Suga had to smile at her laughter with that. He would make Kageyama more serious on his school work. After all even if a university accepted him as a sports student if he didn't make the grade then he wouldn't get in to any good school.

“So, Suga-chan, I've accepted you as a presence that will be in our family for some time. A presence that I've started to care about myself. I like you, Suga-chan. I want you to feel safe with us and have our home be a home to you as well.”

“Thank you, Mrs. Kageyama. I do feel welcomed, but...”

“If doesn't feel like a home, right?” Suga nodded in reply, “That's fine. I would never expect you to immediately think of this place as a home for you too. However I do hope that you'll consider it in time.” Suga nodded again. “Now are you going to quit glaring at me, Tobio-chan?”

Suga flinched. Kageyama had been watching and listening? “Bath is open, Suga.”

“Okay.” He stood up glancing at Mrs. Kageyama before heading to the bath.

 

\---------------------------------

 

Suga sighed in relief as he flopped into Kageyama's bed and hummed lightly when he felt Kageyama sit beside him. “Do you...” Kageyama started but couldn't seem to finish.

“Feel better?” Suga asked looking at Kageyama for the silent nodding. “I guess.” He wanted to apologize for being such a mess over a fight. A fight Kageyama had been through a lot apparently. A fight he probably viewed as stupid. He gently took Kageyama's hand and held it in need of some physical contact. “Kageyama? Do you think I'm being stupid for being like this over a simple fight?”

“No and it's not simple. You argued for several reasons. Not all because of me so it wasn't a simple fight. You have every right to be angry, Suga.”

“So do you so why aren't you?”

“I am.” That shocked Suga. Kageyama was angry? He wasn't yelling nor was he deathly silent. “But... I know it doesn't matter how much I yell my words won't matter. This is your fight, Suga, all I can do is... s-s-support you.” He was looking away, but it was clear that his cheeks were red. 

Suga smiled softly, “Thank you, Kageyama. Thank you for standing up for me too. It's not something I could have done if this situation was in reverse. Thank you for supporting me. Thank you.” His voice had cracked in several instances and he wanted to cry again. He felt Kageyama squeeze his hand trying to provide comfort without smothering him. Minutes passed and Suga calmed down again just relaxing in Kageyama's presence. However Kageyama still looked tense. “Hey.” He cooed gently to get his boyfriend's attention. “We're going to have to do more than text next time. I missed you too much you know.” It wasn't much of a change in the overall conversation, but it was enough that Suga felt that it wouldn't set Kageyama off balance.

“Yeah.” Kageyama nodded looking at Suga before glancing away then back again. The older teen tilted in head in confusion and silent urging for Kageyama to speak his mind. “H-hey... Suga?” He paused so the silveret hummed to acknowledge him. “W-wha-what do you... li-like about me exactly?”

“First of all how cute you are when flustered like this.” The older teen chuckled poking the younger's red cheeks. “I really like how cute you are.”

“I'm not cute...” Kageyama mumbled with a pout.

“Yes you are. Your pouting is cute too.” He paused to laugh when Kageyama tried to hide his face behind his free hand. “Cuteness aside though I like your honesty. You may not be good with compliments or your emotions, but you do tell people exactly what's on your mind -when you want to- and I like that. I've... developed a habit of hiding my true feelings so people wouldn't worry about me or I wouldn't risk hurting their feelings. With you around... I can tell I've opened up to others a bit more. Not to say that I was heartless, but I just kept people at a distance. I'd protect others without a second thought, but when it came to myself... I didn't want to let people dig deep. So... I like the change that you've brought on in me and I want to see if I can continue to change. However... I know I'm a coward. I never wanted to change before because I feared that if I did I'd be left alone. I feel I can allow myself to change now because I know you'll be there for me.” Suga took a deep breath to change the slightly melancholic tone in his voice. “So cuteness, honesty, accepting me, not leaving me alone, and being the trigger to the change that's been happening are the reasons I like you, Kageyama.”

Kageyama didn't speak for a while. Suga could guess that his nerves were on end and he was completely too flustered to do much more than think. “Did you... notice this recently?”

Was he talking about today? “No. I noticed it back before your birthday. I wanted to tell you sooner, but... I just couldn't get the words out.” Kageyama seemed to understand, but Suga wasn't being entirely truthful. “Sorry. That's not the complete truth.” Blue eyes looked at him. Suga couldn't see any anger or distrust, just patience. Suga understood that Kageyama wasn't going to force him to speak, but that didn't sit right with him. “I.... I was scared that if I told you that I liked you that our relationship would drastically change or that it'd hurt you later.”

“You feared that I'd want more than you were willing to give.” The slight annoyance in Kageyama's voice made it a statement and not a question. “I've told you.”

“I know.” He knew Kageyama had repeatedly told him that he'd never pressure him. “I know, but I feel like... I'm demanding too much. I feel like all I'm doing is taking and taking from you and you're getting nothing in return.”

“Just knowing you like me is enough.”

“But--” He cut himself off when Kageyama let go of his hand and moved towards him. “Kage...yama?” He questioned uncomfortably when Kageyama's hands went to either side of his head as if pinning him down, but not touching him. Brown eyes looked at the glaring blue eyes hovering above him. A heavy silence filled the air between them. If he really became uncomfortable Suga could still get away as Kageyama hadn't moved his lower half much. While looking at the empty area Kageyama had moved closer and Suga hadn't noticed until he felt Kageyama's forehead lay on his collarbone.

“Honestly?” Kageyama's volume and pitch had lowered causing a small shiver to run up Suga's spine. “I want more. I want a lot more than what you're willing to give right now. I want to kiss you so much that I can't help thinking about it sometimes and I get distracted in class or just walking home. I want to touch you everywhere in both non-intimate and intimate ways. I know it's too much for you right now so I'll wait because I feel like I've been given a gift from god when you finally allow it. It's so much more special when I wait which is why I don't mind it. So please Suga don't force yourself for both of us. I don't want you to regret anything. I don't want you to doubt your feelings or my own. I really like you, Suga, I do.” He rose and looked at Suga's frazzled state. “Don't doubt me anymore.” The younger male stood up and watched as the older teen turned to his side away from him. “I'll go get you some water.”

Suga was silently glad that Kageyama was giving him space because he honestly couldn't name the feeling he felt. He felt scared that Kageyama held such desire for him. However he also felt completely happy that it meant so much to his boyfriend. It was strange and he really couldn't make head or tails of the feeling nor what he should really do next. He knew that Kageyama had been angry at him and Suga was now angry at himself because he realized he was trying to push Kageyama away unconsciously. Almost like he was trying to goad Kageyama into doing something to him so he'd have reason to end their relationship. It was disgusting. He was disgusted with himself. Kageyama didn't deserve that at all. “I'm sorry for treating you that way. You don't deserve that.” He promptly apologized when Kageyama came into the room.

Kageyama hesitated a bit before he leaned down to kiss Suga's cheek. “You're forgiven. You know though... you don't... deserve to treat yourself like that either.”

In happiness Suga hugged his boyfriend tightly and kissed his cheek. “Thank you.” He whispered before pulling away. “Okay time for bed you have to get up for morning practice tomorrow.” This time Suga didn't have to ask for Kageyama to sleep beside him. Even if it was the very thing that set his mother off Suga was happy that Kageyama was being selfish in wanting to sleep beside him. Even if Kageyama wasn't being selfish Suga would have been if Kageyama had thought about sleeping on the floor again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took me a while to get this up. I was waiting to get the last two chapters of this part done, but I've yet to write it with all the stress I'm under. My beta reader is probably gonna hurt me since I haven't been working on this nor the collab story we're supposed to start.


	8. Admittance

Apparently the fact that they actually were dating surprised everyone in school. When Suga entered his classroom the usual volume of conversations suddenly dropped. It made Suga pause for a moment before he went to his desk. Suga guessed that since a lot of students had taken most of their entrance exams they now had free time to gossip. Even still Suga didn't believe they should be slacking and neither should he so he took out his homework that was all due today to check it for the umpteeth time.

“So it's really true?”  
“Yeah one of his classmates saw them on a date and holding hands.”  
“We're they trying to keep it under wraps?”  
“Probably. I mean look at him.”  
“Maybe Sawamura didn't know and he's been kicked off.”  
“That'd explain why he's not at the morning practice right now.”

He almost wanted to laugh at them. If only that was the reason he wasn't at morning practice today and not because of the fight with his parents.

“Sugawara!” The door slammed open causing Suga to jump visibly. He turned his head just in time to see the female volleyball captain storming over to him. “Did Sawamura really kick you off the team because you're dating that first year?”

Suga looked at her blankly before laughing heartily, “You-you look so serious, Michimiya-san.” He spoke between his laughter.

“I am serious! This is no laughing matter! I'm gonna kick his ass if he did!”

Thankfully she waited patiently for his laughing fit to die. “No. Daichi isn't that mean. I started having symptoms of a cold on our way back so he told me to not attend practice today in order to rest.” It was a lie, but it was believable enough. It would explain his still puffy eyes as well. 

Michimiya stared at him for a few more moment before sighing and crossing her arms. “Geez, if you're supposed to rest then why are you at school?”

“Don't worry I'm not contagious anymore and besides I have to turn in the homework we had over break.” 

She nodded in understanding before smiling, “Well I'm glad I don't have to kick his ass.”

“I'm glad you don't have to kick his ass either.”

“Whose ass are we not kicking?” Speak of the devil. Daichi had apparently only heard the last bit of their conversation.

“Yours.” Suga smirked mischievously.

Daichi stopped taking off his backpack and looked surprised, “What'd I do?”

“There's a rumor going around that you kicked Sugawara off the team because he's dating that first year.”

Daichi relaxed and sat down in his seat, “Well if that was the case that would have happened back in November. But I wouldn't kick any of my teammates out for a matter as that.”

The warning bell run causing Michimiya to flinch, “Ah shoot, I'll talk to you more later, Sawamura. Make sure you don't catch Sugawara's cold, alright?” She said as she headed to the door before disappearing down the hall towards her class room.

Daichi raised and eyebrow, but figured it out eventually. “How is that cold passing by the way?”

“Slowly. The fever broke last night so I think I'll be okay if I just rest like you told me too. How's the team?” Suga was trying to hide that he was really talking about Kageyama.

“Worried about you so they harassed Kageyama a bit, but he just said that you were feeling better when he called you.” So Kageyama wasn't distracted during practice. That was good. “They'll probably all be hounding you during lunch so try to expect that.” More like try to make an excuse. The ones that were as his house knew that he wasn't actually sick so Suga either needed to tell them the truth or some other excuse. 

Suga sighed. “Maybe I should hide away elsewhere then.” Daichi just managed a shrug before their homeroom teacher came in.

\-------------------------------

As soon as the lunch bell rang Suga left the classroom as fast as he could while still looking casual. Daichi didn't say anything to him so he'd probably make some excuse to delay the energetic ones. Suga knew the likely routes they'd take so he avoided them as much as possible. He managed to get to the first floor before he was pulled into an empty classroom and shushed, “Kageyama?! What're you doing?”

“Hinata figured you'd come this way so he's laying in wait for a little bit.”

Suga hummed lightly in surprised approval that Kurasuno's sun had thought that up. “Then what do we do? They'll all figure I'm with you sooner or later.” Kageyama shrugged honestly not knowing. “I guess... we can hide there.” He saw Kageyama tilt his head to the side in confusion, but Suga didn't answer as quick steps were coming their way. He listened to them pass and peeked out the door slightly to see the familiar orange hair of Hinata disappear into the stairwell. Suga pulled and Kageyama's sleeve and led him into the hallway and to the gym.

“Hiding in plain sight?”

“Something like that. It's a place so obvious that they probably checked it first after going to Daichi so they probably won't come back.” Suga started to climb the ladder to the balcony.

“If they find you what are you doing to say?”

“The truth. They deserve that much.” 

He felt Kageyama grab his wrist to stop his walking. Blue eyes were glaring again. “Don't force yourself.”

Suga smiled touched that Kageyama was worried about him. “I'm not. The volleyball team I'm fine with knowing. They're like family and I don't want to push them away and have them worry about me. I feel bad not letting them see the darker parts of me when I see the darker parts of them.”

“We all have secrets, Suga.”

“I know, but this doesn't need to be a secret. Now what I told you last night... well that's a secret between us. Anyway. Let's eat while we can.” Kageyama let go of him apparently satisfied with his answer. They sat and began to eat in silence. Suga silently hoped that Kageyama didn't notice him shaking when his thoughts wondered to the prospect of confronting his parents. A few moments later they heard voices and footsteps.

“We've already been here, Yamaguchi.” Hinata's voice whined.

“I know, but everyone was moving around so he might have slipped through. Also Tsukki said he saw him drag Kageyama around here.” Yamaguchi's voice replied softly.

Suga heard their shoes step into the gym's floor. There was no use hiding now so he continued to eat ignoring Noya's “Found him!” and the sounds of them clambering to get up to the second floor. 

“Suga-san! How come you weren't at practice this morning? Why is Kageyama and the captain being all shhhhh about it?” Hinata spoke a mile a minute and now that the questions were being asked he was losing his nerve to tell them. 

Maybe he could just continue to stuff his face with food then maybe-- “Suga.” Kageyama spoke sternly, but with concern. 

The vice captain swallowed his food and looked down. He bit his bottom lip still hesitating. “I... I got into a fight with my parents.”

“Eh? That's what made you skip? I argue with Natsu and Mom and Dad all the time.”

Noya shoved Hinata a bit, “Suga-san. You've never fought with your parents?” Suga found he couldn't speak so he shook his head.

“What'd you fight about?” Hinata asked, but again Suga found he couldn't answer. He could pretend he was fine if he ignored the fact that he had a fight with his parents. However he couldn't pretend when he could still remember the venom in his mother's voice.

“It was about Kageyama, right?” Suga flinched at Yamaguchi's words providing the answer, but he still nodded to confirm.

“My parents... never accepted Kageyama. They're rather traditional people even if they don't think so.” He whispered out not able to raise his voice.

Everyone was silent for a bit silently watching as Suga tried not to start crying again or possibly punch something. “Well the team supports you.” Hinata said with confidence. “We're all a bit like a family too. You're there for everyone when they're having problems so we'll all be there to help you. But you gotta make up with your family at least a little bit. They're important to you too so you can't run away forever. You gotta face them and tell them how you really feel. If you're scared that they're gonna hit you we'll support you. Can't do much about the verbal stuff though so you gotta take that. Also you gotta listen to them too even if you think you already understand and know what they're gonna say you have to listen. From there both sides have to given in a little bit. Of course not to the point where you have to break up with Kageyama, but... I dunno. You all will have to work something out.”

“Although sometimes you may have to wait until they change their mind you can't stop moving either.” Noya also spoke with confidence, probably recalling his fight with Asahi.

Yamaguchi nodded in agreement, “However, it's okay if you all can't come to an agreement at that moment or even before graduation. A fight like this can last a while, but don't stop trying to connect with them.” 

Suga stared at the three of them in shock. He felt Kageyama's hand on his back trying to relax him. “Th-thank you all.” Was all he could manage. 

“Oi! Yamaguchi, what are you doing? The bell is going to ring soon.” Tsukishima's voice calling into the gym broke the mood, but Suga was glad for it. He wasn't sure what else he could really say. 

Suga started to stand up to follow everyone down, but Kageyama pulled him back. Did he intend to skip the next class? Suga waited until Kageyama stood up and stepped close to him. What was up with him? Kageyama was staring at him as it trying to figure something out. Gently the younger male took his hand and held them. Suga smiled lightly starting to understand, “I'm okay, Kageyama. I'll be okay. I feel relieved now that I've told them. I'm happy. I really am.” Even if no one really knew his fear of the situation. Maybe they had when they were kids, but they were accustomed to disagreements with their parents by now. Suga wasn't and honestly didn't want to. He wanted his parents to understand how important Kageyama was to him now. They didn't have to accept him now if it was that hard for them, but he wanted them to at least try. “Anyway come on or we'll be late to class.” He started to head to class and thankfully Kageyama followed. He decided then. He'd talk to his parents after school. He needed to do this without Kageyama as well. Before they separated, Kageyama kissed Suga's cheek and took in Suga's red face before dashing off towards his classroom. Suga's blush was still apparent on his face as he entered his classroom, much to Daichi's amusement.

\-------------------------------------------

“Who's that woman?”  
“Is that someone's mom?”  
“She looks badass.”  
“Is she someone's older girlfriend?”  
“Hey, Sugawara, doesn't that woman look like one of the volleyball players?”

Suga, who decided to help clean the classroom since he wasn't going to practice, came over to look at the woman his classmates were gawking about. Even from this distance he could recognize the woman. After all he had seen the long black hair this morning telling him to be strong today. 

“You know her?” 

His classmates had taken notice so he nodded. “Yeah, that's Kageyama's mother.” While his classmates were in shock and talking amongst themselves, Suga left the classroom with his things. What was Mrs. Kageyama doing here? He raced as quickly as he could to get to her. “Mrs. Kageyama, is something wrong?” She didn't look worried or upset though.

She didn't answer him at first instead choosing to give Suga a big hug that he struggled against weakly out of embarrassment before giving up. Suga's cheeks were red as he could pretty sure he heard some of his classmates hollering something out the windows. “You're going to talk to your parents, right?” Brown eyes stared at her in shock. How did she know? “Tobio-chan texted me and told me he had a feeling you would so he wanted me to go with you.” 

“Thank you, but... I didn't tell him because I felt I needed to do this alone.” He didn't want her to come with him.

Her smiling expression changed to glare which Suga had yet to get adjusted to. “That's nice, but I'm still going, Suga-chan. I want to meet and talk with your parents myself.” With that expression of hers, he silently made a quick prayer for his parents. “However I don't know where your house is so I'm killing two birds with one stone.” She was smiling again, but Suga still wasn't sure. Even if he had figured out by now that all the Kageyamas were more bark than bite.

“Very well.” He sighed, but then smiled. He had thought about not going home. He was still scared since it was only a day later, but hopefully with Mrs. Kageyama in tow his parents would understand better. He led her to his house.

“Oh, it's been forever since I came to a traditional home.” Mrs. Kageyama whistled as Suga paused at the fence. 

The young male took a moment to steel his nerves before stepping into the small front yard and opening the shoji to the genkan. “Mother, I'm home!” He called out taking off his shoes.

“Koushi?” His mother sounded panicked, “I was so worried! I--” She stopped when she set eyes of the other woman.“Who is this?”

“Mom, this is Kageyama's mother.” Suga introduced turning slightly to see that Mrs. Kageyama was bowing respectfully.

“It's a pleasure to finally meet you, Sugawara-san.” Suga was a bit surprised at how polite she sounded. It was like she was a completely different person.

“What do you want in coming here? You must know that I don't accept Koushi being in a relationship with your son.” His mother was still hostile. Maybe this was bad. He went to step back, but felt a hand on his shoulder.

“I know. However, I figure that we can at least talk civilly about your disagreements with my son.”

Suga nodded, “I... I wanted to talk too. Talk... calmly without our emotions getting out of hand.” He held his gaze at his mother. He was serious about this. 

A minute passed before his mother sighed. “Very well. I'll make some tea. My husband should be here shortly.” Suga smiled lightly feeling a little bit of triumph. Once his mother disappeared into the kitchen, he led Mrs. Kageyama to the living room's kotastu. She seemed greatly overjoyed about it, as she was outside. She started to talk about how her grandparents had a traditional home and was going on about her childhood memories. Suga had to laugh at some of her stories even though he was still on edge. He silently promised to thank Kageyama for sending his mother, because he would have gotten too nervous and lost his courage without a doubt. After a few minutes passed, they heard his father come in and some whispers before his father came into the room and sat down at the kotatsu. He eyed Mrs. Kageyama warily. Suga's mother came shortly after with the tea. They all took a drink of their tea in silence.

Suga stiffened when he saw Mrs. Kageyama cradle her chin on her interlaced finger and a smile on her face. “Well now, I'll introduce myself more formally. I'm Kageyama Evie, Kageyama Tobio's mother. I'm a web designer for a company centered in Rifu-cho. My husband, Kageyama Makoto, works at the Sony technology center in Tagajou-shi.” Suga didn't quite understand why she was introducing herself like this. Did she think it would impress his parents? 

“Sugawara Michiko.”

“Sugawara Hideo. I work in the town's administrative building.” His parents were rather simple compared to the Kageyamas it seemed.

“Good. Now then to business. What issues do you have with my son?”

“He's rude first and foremost. He doesn't know how to associate or talk with people. It makes me wary of him.” Geez, what did that matter at all? Suga went to speak up, but he felt a soft kick on his leg. He glance over at Mrs. Kageyama and saw her looking at him. He understood then that he had to let them speak before getting defensive. “I can never tell what's going on in his head.”

“Not to mention he always looks angry or that he's going to hurt someone.”

“Right! We don't want Koushi to be in an abusive relationship. There's also the fact that we didn't know him before he goes and asks Koushi out. He's a first year with bad grades. Honestly your son is going to bring our Koushi down to his level and we don't support that. We want Koushi to be successful and--”

“And have grandchildren of his own blood. Correct?” Mrs. Kageyama smirked.

Suga's mother frowned for a few moments, “That would be preferable, yes.”

“Well, I can't really help that my son is of the male gender both biologically and mentally. As for his grades, they are improving slowly. He's really trying hard to earn Suga-chan's respect in that.” Suga blushed lightly not knowing that. “So I really don't think you have to worry about that. In fact, when Suga-chan was gone for that week, Tobio-chan was so down he completed his homework early for once. As to his awkwardness and rudeness, I have no excuse for. Tobio-chan has always been that way even as a child. However, he has an honest and sensitive soul.” Suga nodded to confirm that. “He developed that angry look back in middle school, but I've noticed that with Suga-chan around he's been softening up again and smiling honestly like he used to. Tobio-chan is honestly all bark and no bite. I'm sure even Hinata-chan can vouch for that, and from my understanding those two fight quite often. Tobio-chan may act tough sometimes, but he'd never really want to hurt someone.” She nodded. “Okay, Suga-chan. Your turn to explain things between you and Tobio-chan.”

Suga flinched at the sudden change. “Well first of all... It was probably my fault Kageyama didn't come to the two of you first. I sort of pried the confession out of him. He and Hinata had gotten into a fight and I thought things were going to go bad like what happened last year with Asahi and Noya. I didn't want that again, so I pried; asking what was wrong. He had intended to get to know me more first, but things just end up backwards.” Suga explained. “Also, even though Mrs. Kageyama has said that Kageyama has changed a lot for me... I feel like I've changed a lot more because of him.”

“But you haven't changed, Koushi.”

Suga shook his head. “You're wrong there mother. I have changed. You both were always so concerned with my grades that you couldn't tell if I was hiding my real self. I always wanted to live up to your expectations, so that was fine with me. But I never truly enjoyed being in the smart class or getting good grades. That's why I really enjoy volleyball. You only allowed me to do it because volleyball isn't a very popular sport and Kurasuno's team was unlikely to win anything so it wouldn't really get in the way of my studies. I don't know why you both pushed my studies so much and honestly I don't even care to know anymore. Both of you have never realized that I gave up a lot in order to concentrate on my studies. Never really going out with friends, never getting a job in order to get experience and money to pay for the things I wanted. Hell, I even gave up the things I wanted to buy myself just because to you studying was most important. I hid myself away, I may have seemed the same, but it was just pretend. Pretending to be the perfect child when in actuality I felt so alone and insecure.” His voice was wavering a bit. “Pretending that I had the courage to go on with life, but in reality I'm so scared. I'm scared that I'll never be really happy, that everything I've done to the point will fail me somewhere along the road, scared that I'll lose my way, scared that I'll hate myself too much to go on.”

He felt a hand at his back rubbing small circles to calm him down. Was this where Kageyama got it from? “Take a deep breath and calm down. We'll wait for you to continue.” Mrs. Kageyama cooed, trying to relax him. Suga nodded and did as told.

It took him a few moment, but he finally felt in control enough to continue. “I'd always keep people, even my friends, at a distance so they couldn't see any of this; so they wouldn't worry about me. It scared me when people noticed how weak I was. I never wanted people to worry about me. I wasn't worth that much. If people worried then it would cause problems so instead I focused on worrying about others. If they saw me as someone they could come to, that they could depend on then they wouldn't notice anything about me. They wouldn't notice my own problems. However, Kageyama is changing that. I was always scared that if people knew my weaknesses they'd look down on me. With Kageyama though, his weaknesses are obvious yet people don't look him too much. Our friends don't at least. They all accept him. Realizing that, I've been more honest with myself and with them. Kageyama, in our relationship, always tries to make sure I'm never forcing myself. He always tries to make sure that I'm comfortable and that really means a lot to me. I've been forcing myself to do things I'm not entirely happy about for a while so knowing that he'll accept me when I just need a break to relax or even break down from all the stress is something I never thought I needed. It makes me really happy to with him, like I'm not alone anymore; that I won't be deserted for speaking my real thoughts out. That it's okay for me to have a differing opinion. I know I'll continue to change with him being around, but I don't view it as a bad change. I'm happier and my friends seem happier knowing that I can depend on them. That I can show my weaknesses. That I can trust them as much as they trust me.”

His parents stayed silent while digesting what he had said. “We still don't think you've really changed as much as you say you have, but we're willing to accept that it may be the truth.” Suga's father started.

“Perhaps we were a bit cruel forcing our expectations on you and thinking that it was fine since you didn't say anything. However I still can't accept you having sex with him.”

“I'm not--” Suga protested loudly before stopping himself. “I'm not having sex. We... haven't even kissed on the lips. That still scares me.”

“You've been dating for two months yet you haven't kissed?”

“Then what was he doing in your bed?”

Suga sighed, “I told you, Mom, it was cold and it was warmer sleeping next to him. Also... I really missed him during my trip so I just wanted to be near him. Just because we may have shared a bed doesn't mean we had sex. I mean, I had to share a bed with Daichi because the hotel overbooked and only had a single room open. You and Dad share a bed, but that doesn't mean you have sex every night.” He wanted to make that clear first and foremost. “As for the kissing... we have discussed it a few times, but like I said I'm scared and Kageyama doesn't want to pressure me into doing something I don't like and may regret.” He decided not to make any reference to the conversation they held last night where Kageyama admitted to wanting more. “I know... that this isn't enough for you to change your minds about him and that's fine. However, I want you both to observe us more. I want you to look at me as a person, see who I really am, without thoughts of school clouding your vision. Everything that can be done in that area has been done. We can only wait and see which schools accept me and then it's my choice. I have less than 90 days here in this town, in this home, and I don't want to spend all of it being on edge around you all. I want to spend it with the both of you and Kageyama. I don't want fights to break out any time I turn my back. Please understand this.”

He saw his mother go to say something but his father stopped her by holding her hand. His father shook his head slowly when she looked at him. “Koushi is right this time. He's growing older and will be out of the house. We can't keep tying him down, Michiko. We don't want to keep this argument going on forever. Koushi has your stubbornness and if this prolongs...” Suga nodded understanding what his father was implying. He was giving them a chance. He would eventually give up and not in their favor if they kept denying his happiness. Soon enough, his parents nodded in understanding. But there were a few rules that would remain even after he graduated, such as keeping his bedroom door open whenever Kageyama was in the room with him. It was childish, but Suga agreed to the rules since it made them feel better and they weren't banning Kageyama from visiting.


	9. Decision

The gym doors slammed open causing everyone to stop practicing and look in that direction. Ittetsu-sensei was doubled over, hands on his knees, and out of breath. Everyone waited for him to catch his breath. “Sawamura-san, Sugawara-san,” he panted out getting the attention of the two third years. He finally straightened up displaying a large smile, “You both got into two of the top five schools. Tokyo University and Nagoya University.” 

Suga could barely hear the loud cheers of his kohai nor feel them jumping over him -and Daichi- as he was numb with shock. He honestly hadn't expected to get into any of the top five schools. The silveret shakily took the papers Ittetsu-sensei gave him and looked at them. Tokyo and Nagoya were in bold at the top with ten other universities listed below.

“The scholarships you two also got are in the papers. Take your time to decide, but please answer by the end of next week at the very latest.” He explained. “Oh, I've also already called both of your parents so they already know.”

“Suga?” He heard Kageyama's voice beside him so he looked over. Kageyama looked like he was containing himself. “Are you okay?”

That seemed to break the shock he was in as he started laughing and crying, “Yes!” He had been so stressed these last few months due to all the studying, late nights, the tests themselves, and the fight he had with his parents a few days ago. Now all he had to do was decide with Daichi which university was better. Suddenly though the team started to tease Kageyama for worrying about him.

“Alright, since we're all in high spirits let's practice even more.” Coach Ukai grinned. 

This time Suga joined in on the chorus of cheers. They ended up practicing for much longer than originally planned and they were all worn out by it. “Kageyama, it's too late for me to go home. I'm staying at your place.” Hinata sighed out.

“Who invited you?” Kageyama spat, but lacked venom. Suga just laughed at the interaction. “Go ahead, I'll catch up with you shortly.”

“Eh?” Hinata looked back to see that Kageyama was straying behind in order to be close to Suga. “Fine, give Suga some love since you're too shy to do it in front of us.” He waved facing forward again. 

Kageyama's face turned red and he went to yell, but Suga gently took his hand and interlaced their fingers. “They all certainly support us.”

“I wish they'd stop. They're pressuring you.” The younger grumbled with an angry pout.

“I think I'm the judge for that.” Suga reminded with a smile. He was glad that Kageyama was trying to protect him. “I do think they're a bit right though. We could be a bit more open.” That got Kageyama's attention and calmed him down.

“Are you sure?”

“Yes.” Kageyama stared at him knowing something else was going on. “I'll admit I'm feeling a bit of a time crunch, but let's talk about that and this another time.” He saw the taller frown more, but nodded and stepped closer to wrap his arms around him. Suga hummed appreciatively, “I'm really happy. Now my parents can't say you're a distraction to my studies anymore.” He heard his boyfriend hum in agreement. “Kageyama? Stay over this weekend?” Suga wasn't dumb. He knew that the fight hadn't only affected him. It affected Kageyama too. He had already told him the new rules that were set in place.

The younger setter seemed to hesitate, “Okay.”

“Thank you.”

“Now go on home before there's another rule.” Kageyama grumbled squeezing Suga sightly for a second before letting him go. Suga laughed at Kageyama's dislike of the rules, but he felt the same way. They said goodbye and Suga could just barely hear Hinata complaining.

“I'm home!” Suga called out as he went about taking off his shoes. “Sorry I'm late; we ended up practicing for a lot longer than planned.”

He heard footsteps come his way, “Koushi, we're so proud of you.” Suga heard his father say. 

He stepped into the house and looked at his parents happily and proudly. He then realized something, “I'm taller than you...” just by an inch or two he was indeed taller than his father.

Suga felt his arm get slapped almost playfully, “That's the first thing you say in response to that?” His mother pouted causing him to laugh.

“I didn't notice it before.” He explained with a smile. “I'm proud of myself as well. I guess this means I've really grown, huh?”

Suga's father ruffled his hair, “Yes, you've certainly grown. You'll be out on your own soon.”

“We really are proud of you, Koushi.”

“Thank you, both of you.”

“I guess this means I owe an apology to that young man.” His mother almost looked trouble.

Suga looked at her in surprise and then softened his expression, “Don't force yourself to.” His mother looked up at him in surprise, “I know you're still judging him, that you haven't fully accepted him... and that's fine. Honestly, if you try to apologize to Kageyama halfheartedly he'll get angry and won't accept it. So don't force yourself, Mom. Take your time observing us.”

“You really have grown.” His mother almost murmured.

Suga nodded, “I also invited him over for the weekend so...” He glanced away. He didn't want to tell his mother to keep herself in check, but he didn't want an argument again.

“I understand. Anyway, come sit down. I'll reheat your dinner.” Suga nodded seeing his mother turn to go to the kitchen. He followed his father to the living room where the news was playing.

“Have you decided yet?” His father started.

“Not yet. I have to talk to Daichi about it.”

“That's right; you're going with him.” He commented taking a drink of the tea in his cup and moments passed. “Koushi? Why are you set on attending a school with Sawamura-kun? We don't mind helping you live by yourself.”

“I'm scared to.” Suga admitted immediately aware that his mother had come into the room. “I'm scared to be alone. It's why I don't like fighting or arguments and it's why I've adapted myself to being good at calming people down most time. It's why I try to make people happy. I don't want to be left alone. I don't know what I'd do with myself.” He forced a laugh. “Daichi and Kageyama know this though and they accept it. Daichi also isn't used to being alone since he has siblings.”

“And Kageyama-kun knows what it's like to be alone?” His mother spoke softly after setting down his plate of food. “That's why the two of you can relate?”

Suga nodded. “Yeah, although he's actually experienced the fear first-hand. I haven't been abandoned, so it's not like I completely understand Kageyama's fear, which is worse.” He smiled sadly then decided he was done with the conversation for now and showed it by starting to eat. He could feel his parents linger their eyes on him for a few more moments before dropping the conversation as well.

\----------------------------------------

They were both in the councilor’s office with their homeroom teacher and Ittetsu-sensei. “So you've both decided on Nagoya?”

“Yes.” Daichi and Suga said together.

“May I ask what were your deciding factors?” Ittetsu-sensei pried causing the two to look at each other to decide who would talk.

“We both previously agreed to dorm together no matter which school we chose.” Suga explained, “Tokyo university doesn't exactly offer dorms so we'd both have to work to cover living costs. It's something we're both unfamiliar with. Nagoya offers not only dorms, but scholarships as well. Scholarships that would cover most if not all of our expenses and ones we've already been awarded, if we go to Nagoya. We can both focus on our studies without having to worry about working, unless we want to work.”

“You'll be farther away from your families if you go to Nagoya rather than Tokyo.”

“We realize this.” Daichi spoke up. “However we both view this as the best move for both of us.”

Everyone seemed to be convinced, so they left the room besides Ittetsu-sensei. “Sugawara-san?” He started. “What about Kageyama-kun? Have you included him in your decision?”

“Thank you for your concern, sensei. Moving to Nagoya means I won't be able to travel back up here easily. If I had made Kageyama one of my criteria he would have been angry. I haven't told him this decision, but I intend to. Thank you again for your concern. Please continue watching over him and the team after we leave.”

He felt a soft push. “Suga, that's something the captain is supposed to say not the vice captain.” Daichi teased. 

“Then you tell him.” Suga went to jab at his side, but was easily blocked.

“I will when I announce who will take over the team.”

“Ah? You've both already decided that as well?”

“Yes, we intended to tell everything at once.”

\------------------------------------

“Alright! Before everyone leaves there's announcements to be made!” Coach Ukai yelled out. It was time and Suga admittedly felt nervous about it. “In two weeks we have a practice game with the neighborhood association. This will be the last game for the third years that are going to college since they won't be participating in the Spring tournament. Now they have something to announce to you all.”

“Today we'll be informing you all of our university plans and who will replace us.” Daichi spoke from beside him. “Shimizu, do you want to go first?”

The young woman nodded stepping forward. “As everyone probably knows, Yachi will be replacing me as that's why I've been training her. For my college, I've decided to stay close and go to Miyagi University.” There was an overly loud cheer from Tanaka and Nishinoya about her becoming a nurse.

“We will not be that close.” Suga started, “We've decided that Nagoya University is best for us.” He noticed that Hinata glanced at Kageyama, but Suga didn't look at Kageyama. He didn't want to see what expression his boyfriend had. “As for who we've decided to replace me... Kurasuno's new vice captain will be Yamaguchi Tadashi.” Everyone seemed to be holding their cheers until the end.

“Kurasuno's new captain is Ennoshita Chikara.” At that point the gym became deafening with all the cheers at congratulations. This was allowed for a few moments before Daichi spoke up again. “Replacements step forward!” Carefully the three stepped forward and beside them. “Greet!” 

“We look forward to the next year!” The three said in unison after bowing to the team who cheered.

The six of them then turned toward Coach Ukai and Ittetsu-sensei. “Please continue looking after them!”

“Please continue looking after us!”

\-----------------------------------

Suga carefully glanced over at Kageyama as they walked. Kageyama hadn't said a word to him after the announcement to the team. Suga could tell Kageyama was at least thinking, but it was still unsettling him so he stopped. “Are you mad at me?”

“I don't know. I thought for sure you would have went to Tokyo. Rarely does anyone pass the chance to get in there.”

“But there's no scholarships for it. If I get a job while at Nagoya I can save up so I can visit more. The bullet train isn't exactly cheap.” Suga reasoned.

“I know, but... I just... I guess...”

“You thought that since it wasn't announced that you could still delude yourself into not thinking about my leaving in six weeks.” He saw Kageyama nod, so he gently took is boyfriend's hand. “I know. I don't really want to think about it either, but... we knew this was going to happen.” They knew that they'd have to separate, but it was already so hard. “Kageyama... If you--”

“Stop.” The younger interrupted with an angry glare. “I made my decision long ago.” He squeezed Suga's hand.

Suga smiled and continued walking. They had both decided long ago that they'd continue their relationship long distance. He felt Kageyama pause as they got to the gate. “It's okay, Kageyama. Mom isn't going to start anything. If she does, I'll just have to set her straight again.” It was a weekend and a week since the fight. This was a certainly eventful week. Really, it had been an extremely eventful year so far. Suga just wanted to relax as much as possible. “Come on already, or dinner is going to get cold.” Kageyama still seemed hesitant understandably, but they did make it into the house. Kageyama never really relaxed. He tried being more sociable, tried to be seen in a different light, but Suga could tell he was struggling. Was this how he looked when he was eating dinner with the Kageyamas? Thankfully no one spoke about anything too deep. The TV and a game show being on probably helped that. Even with Kageyama being obviously cautious, Suga couldn't help but think this was the closest he was going to see Kageyama be a part of the family for a long time. He was okay with that though. They'd all take their time to get to know each other, even if he wasn't here. At least that's what he hoped would happen. He'd probably have to try to get Mrs. Kageyama in on it. However, if it wasn't meant to happen then that was fine too. Just as long as everyone was civil... although it did feel unfair to Kageyama. Suga couldn't help this situation anymore. It was up to his parents and Kageyama.


	10. Feelings & Plans

Suga rolled to his side and went to snuggle up to Kageyama since it was cold, but something was wrong. Opening his eyes Suga saw the ravenet sitting up. “Kageyama?” He croaked out as his voice was filled with sleep. The next thing he knew Kageyama was above him and had forced him to lay flat. Suga looked up at him in bewilderment and in Kageyama's eyes he saw fear and... tears? He wasn't sure he saw right as the next moment he felt Kageyama biting into his shoulder. Suga made a pained sound before he shoved Kageyama off of him and punched him with enough force to knock him off the bed. Suga glared at the younger male on his floor as he placed his hand over where the other had bit him. It was wet and he wasn't sure if it was just saliva or if there was blood. Even if he checked his hand he doubt he'd be able to tell in the darkness of his room. “What the hell, Kageyama?” He spat angrily. Suga watched as his boyfriend got up and went to head for the door. “Don't run away, Kageyama. Just talk to me. Why did you bite me?”

“I-I'm sorry, Suga. I really am.” His voice was breaking a lot and it sounded like he was crying. Suga hated the sound of him crying, but he wouldn't comfort him. He was furious. “I... I had a nightmare... that you went to Nagoya and... and... found someone else.”

“So you bit me over a nightmare?” Exasperation was thick in his voice.

“I'm sorry I did that. I wasn't thinking clearly. I-- Please don't hate me Suga.”

Suga sighed, “You had some reason for thinking biting me was better than anything else, so tell me that.”

“I thought... I thought that if you had a mark on you... no one would try to take you away.”

Silence hung in the air for a few seconds. “Kageyama, come here and give me your hand.” Once Kageyama came closer, Suga could see that tears were still running down his boyfriend's face. He took the hand offered to him, examining it for a moment, before bringing it to his mouth and sinking his teeth into it. A whine and whimper of pain came from the younger teen, but nothing else. He didn't even try to pull away. “This is your punishment.” Suga explained after he pulled away. “Now no one will think about taking you away from me either.”

“Suga, I'm so sorry.”

“You're forgiven. But you better not do anything like this again, or you'll be getting more than a punch to the jaw and a bite wound. Okay?” Suga smiled. Now it was time to comfort Kageyama. He saw the ravenet nod heavily. “Alright. Now that that's all settled let's make sure these bites don't get infected.” Kageyama quietly followed him to the bathroom and once the light was on, Suga nearly smiled at how bad his boyfriend looked. “You look like the world is going to end.”

“...I thought it was. I thought you'd hate me for forcing myself onto you.”

“I wouldn't hate you, but don't get me wrong either. I'm still pissed. After all, it's not something I'd like to explain to anyone, but people are going to ask.” He spoke while wetting a washcloth then turning to Kageyama to wipe his face from all the tears. “I wouldn't completely call this forcing yourself onto me either. I mean, you did do something I didn't like, but I could tell you were scared even before you did it. So I think it's more of an animal lashing out after being trapped in a corner.” He heard some murmuring about not wanting to be compared to an animal. “Besides, I do trust you.” Suga turned back to the sink to rinse off the cloth.

“But I don't trust myself.” Suga turned off the water for a moment to give Kageyama full attention. “Like I've said before, I want a lot more than you're willing to give. You may trust me to keep myself in check, but I don't. I don't trust myself at all, and I really fear that when you give me just some room... that I won't be able to control myself.”

Suga could see Kageyama's expression changing, so he placed a hand on the taller's cheek to ask for eye contact. “Then trust in me to be able to bring you back to your senses.” The older said before pressing their lips together for a few seconds. 

When he pulled away, Kageyama was in shock and touched his lips as if trying to confirm that Suga had kissed him on the lips. “Wh-what?” He watched as his boyfriend's face started turning red.

He didn't answer at first, taking the time to clean Kageyama's wound with soap and water. “Like I said before, I am feeling a bit of a time crunch as well.” He found the gauze and frowned as he started to wrap his boyfriend's hand. “You're not the only one having nightmares, Kageyama. All throughout the week I was gone, I'd have nightmares that one day I'd come back from the school or even from the trip and find someone hanging off you. Someone who was fine to move at your speed and give you what you want as soon as you wanted it. Someone better looking and has more confidence than me. I was so distraught, but I felt if I told you then it would come true. I didn't want to lose you and I still don't. I really like you and I know moving to Nagoya will put some strain on us, so I do understand that... we may need to break our relationship off at some point in the future. I'm also willing to accept that if, at any time, you find someone you like that you can actually be with... then I should let you go. Even if it hurts me.” Suga paused to swallow the lump forming in his throat and blink back the tears. “So, Kageyama, if you do find someone else when I'm gone, please tell me. Don't hurt yourself by trying to not hurt me.” Suga finished up the bandage then immediately felt himself being pulled into a hug.

“I can say the same. I may fear it and not want it to happen, but if you do find someone you like in Nagoya, then tell me. I promise to tell you if I do.”

“I promise to tell you too.” They stood for a few moments before Suga started to move. “Okay, you're all bandaged, but now it's my turn. I can't see it though, so you'll have to do it.” Kageyama nodded, letting go of Suga to repay the favor and take care of the injury he had made. Suga could tell he hesitated when looking at the wound, but said nothing and got to work. The ravenet was silent as he bandaged the silveret. Suga's bandaging took a bit longer due to where the bite was, but it was done eventually. “Do you feel better now?”

The younger male frowned, “I feel bad that I hurt you, but I do feel better about the whole situation. I wish I had just talked to you instead of doing that.”

Suga smiled lightly, “Then you'll have to live with that regret for a while. Hopefully it'll stop you from making the same mistake twice.”

“You're really harsh sometimes.”

“Of course I am!” He smiled brightly as though he was proud of that. “And you're my boyfriend so you get even more of it.” Brown eyes widened as he saw his boyfriend give a genuine smile that he couldn't help, but to kiss Kageyama again. “I really like that smile on you.”

“Eh?” Kageyama looked confused, “Wasn't it creepy?”

“Not at all. It was a completely normal gentle smile.” Suga smiled seeing his boyfriend blush again before dragging him back to bed, under the covers to warm up, and to go back to sleep.

 

No one had said anything about their bandages. Not even his parents. Perhaps they had heard the small fight he had with Kageyama. Suga was sure that they would have said something. Especially his mother, since she was protective over him. Then again, maybe they had figured it out. Suga didn't know. Daichi didn't say anything, but had given him a small look before he saw Kageyama. He had probably figured it out too. In fact, the whole team probably did since the both of them were injured. Although he had been expecting Daichi to at least tell him to bite Kageyama elsewhere next time as Kageyama's tosses were average now. He felt bad that Kageyama was in pain enough to make him lose accuracy, but Suga wasn't much better. His tosses were worse as well. On the way to class Suga had apologized, but he wasn't able to tell Daichi's expression as Suga was behind him. In class, people had definitely noticed and whispered about it, but they didn't say anything to him. During the study period the teacher from the previous class had told him to go to the nurse. She was initially talkative about what in the world had happened to him to have a bandage like he did, but once she saw she simply patted his shoulder, re-bandaged him, and sent him back to class.

It was strange to say the least and Suga felt like everyone was getting the wrong impression, but he doubted that people would believe him if he tried to explain it. Well... the team and maybe his parents would believe him. Anyone else he doubted. It still bothered him though. He sighed and leaned against Kageyama's shoulder as they sat taking a break from practice.

“Tired?”

“No. I think everyone is getting the wrong idea about what happened.”

Kageyama stayed silent for a moment. “Isn't that okay though? You said you didn't want to explain it.”

Suga made a sound of uncertainty. “Yeah I said that but... it's embarrassing.” 

He felt Kageyama adjust to look at him. “You don't look embarrassed.”

“Unlike you, I don't blush so easily.” Suga pouted and jabbed at Kageyama's side with his elbow.

“I don't blush easily.”

“Yes, you do.” Silence passed between them for a few moments before he suddenly felt Kageyama move and kiss him on the lips. The silveret could tell his face immediately went red. It was fine if he was in control, but Kageyama being in control was a different level.

A loud cheer from Kurasuno's resident sun echoed throughout the gym along with his next words: “Kageyama chuu Suga-san on the lips!” 

As if his face couldn't get any redder now, the others were cheering and Kageyama was snickering. He had planned that! Trying to ignore the team, Suga shoved Kageyama away playfully. “That was cheating, you jerk!” Suga turned his back to his boyfriend and pulled his knees up so he could hide his face until it went back to it's normal color. Thankfully, there was very little extra coloring on his face when Coach Ukai called for everyone to resume practice.

 

“Suga, where are you taking me?” He heard Kageyama ask from behind. Suga had grabbed his hand as soon as Kageyama had stepped out of the gym, ignoring the fact that Hinata was there. He knew Kageyama and Hinata didn't have any plans.

“On a date.”

“What? Why not tomorrow since it will Saturday?”

Suga stopped and turned around. “Because that practice match with the neighborhood association is tomorrow, remember? We'll be too tired to go on a date afterwards. Then...” he paused, not entirely wanting to admit it. “Then after that you'll be training for the Spring Tournament. We won't get to spend a lot of time together.” Suga wouldn't even be able to spectate the tournament, since it would be the time he and Daichi would be moving. Finals were also coming up, so that left even less time. “Today is really the last day we'll get and I wanted to take you out on a date. Sorry to spring it on you. I didn't realize it until lunch. If you had plans--”

“I don't.” Suga felt his boyfriend grab his other hand and step closer. “Thank you.” Kageyama whispered. “So where are you taking me?”

Suga had wanted to surprise Kageyama because he felt if he said it, Kageyama wouldn't think well of him. “I was thinking that restaurant you took me to on Christmas eve, but... we can go anywhere.”

Kageyama shook his head lightly. “No, it's fine. I really like that place. Besides, I have to try that way to eat ramen like you told me.”

Suga laughed lightly, “So our second date is a ramen date. Great.” His voice held a sarcastic tone, but he was smiling brightly.

The taller teen just smirked. “I'm the one that took you there first so...” He trailed off not wanting to say it.

“Don't worry. I don't think less of you, promise. I'll just have to take you somewhere better when I come back in the summer.” Suga nodded to himself confidently while they resumed walking.

“You mean me. It'll be my turn to take you out when you come back.”

“Only if you save up enough money by then.” Suga teased lightly. It felt strange being able to talk about leaving yet not being sad about it. It was really nice. “Thank you, Kageyama.”

“What for?”

“For everything.”

“That's vague.”

Suga nodded, “It is, but its true. I've been really happy when I'm with you.” He only heard Kageyama return the sentiment with a hum, so he glanced over and saw the red cheeks. Suga smiled more, really happy about all this. Even if he was going to leave soon, he was really happy right now. The two soon made it to the restaurant and made their orders. 

“So,” The ravenet started, “do you and Sawamura-sempai already know where your dorms are?”

“Roughly. We didn't really get much of a tour since we were on the train a few hours after the exam. We have contacted the dorm manager, so the time and place we'll meet will be talked about when it gets closer.”

“What classes will you be taking?”

“My schedule isn't finalized yet, but they accepted Kurasuno's college prep classes as credits. I have general anatomy, psychology, and some sports classes as well as general classes. I'm going to have a pretty packed schedule.” Suga laughed lightly before their ramen was served, so Kageyama just hummed in acknowledgment. They set on eating for a few moments in silence.

“It'll be weird to see Sawamura-san in green instead of orange and black.” Kageyama murmured, causing Suga to laugh. Another span of silence while the ate. “Suga?” The silveret hummed in question. “You're planning on graduating Nagoya by the time I graduate Kurasuno, aren't you?”

Suga turn his head to look at his boyfriend who only continued to eat. Finally he sighed, “You're the only one that's figured it out.” Now Kageyama looked at him. “I already know that you and Hinata are aiming for Tokyo, which is why you were shocked as to why I wasn't going there. You wanted to go to school with me one last time, huh?”

“Not really.” Kageyama looked away a light blush on his cheeks. “I just... wanted to live with you.” Suga was sure his own cheeks were dusted with color at that. Kageyama had thought that far ahead already? “I have a feeling... Hinata is going to live with that friend of his in Tokyo. I don't really get along with them, so I was going to live somewhere else.”

Suga hummed, “Things can change in two years, Kageyama.” He paused to eat a bit more. “I'll continue taking a lot of classes and you study the most you can. That way, in two years, we can live together in Tokyo.” Kageyama looked at him with that excited look on his face that Suga could only smile at. “It's a deal then.” He saw his boyfriend nod enthusiastically before returning to his meal with vigor. It was so easy to make Kageyama happy. Words meant so much to him. It really made him happy that he could affect Kageyama so much with so little. They finished their meal and Suga payed for it. They then started to walk around, just to enjoy time with each other.

“So... have you decided what you're aiming for?”

“Sports nutrition or sports therapy. One of those two will be my major, then the other will be my minor. Although I can easily get a job outside of sports with both, so I've kept myself adaptable.” Kageyama just looked at him and Suga understood. It took him a lot of courage to be adaptable when he feared failing so much. This way, even if he failed in sports, he could at least help out normal people.

“You said that I was the only one that figured out your plans. You haven't told your parents or Sawamura-san?”

“I haven't. This doesn't concern Daichi. He just needs to worry about his own major and volleyball. Knowing him though, he'll eventually figure out. Probably once he sees my schedule. People don't try to take twenty credit hours or think about taking supplemental classes without reason. I plan on telling my parents soon, since my scholarships won't cover more than sixteen hours.”

“Don't push yourself. If you start falling behind--”

“I'll withdraw from some classes. Don't worry Kageyama. I won't run myself into the ground. I promise. It'll be bad if a nutritionist can't even take care of themselves.” Suga chuckled light, but stopped when he felt Kageyama grab his hand.

“Really Suga. It's fine if I have to live on my own for a year or even two. I can make it. Tokyo will be closer to Nagoya than here so we'll be able to see each other during the winter break--” He stopped when Suga kissed his cheek.

“Kageyama.” Suga started, but waited until the blue eyes looked at him. “Don't worry about this stuff yet. You're not even ready to enter Tokyo university right now. Let's worry about this stuff next year. Until then, we just work towards our goals. The prospect of living with you isn't the only reason I want to graduate in two years. I want to get into the workforce sooner than the others in my class. I want to have more experience and trust than those that took their time to enjoy college life. Understand? I had planned this before you saying you wanted to live with me. It's my own selfish desire. I won't risk my education for trying to accomplish it in the time frame I want. If it takes another year then that's fine with me. I want to finish earlier than the others though, so I am going to push myself a little bit. I want to work really hard to get what I want.”

Kageyama just looked at him and nodded. “Still... don't push yourself to the point you get sick. I don't want to hear or see you sick and be unable to do anything to help you.”

The older teen laughed. “Alright. I'll try my best not to get sick unless you're around to take care of me.” Kageyama blushed and protested lightly that he didn't mean it like that, but it only caused Suga to laugh. They chatted a little bit longer before separating. They'd see each other tomorrow after all. The last game the third years would participate in was tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Decided to finally post this the day after my birthday.


	11. Graduation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry I haven't updated this. I guess even I didn't want it to seem finished.

The air in the gym was suffocating and everyone seemed on edge. “Alright, everyone gather 'round!” Coach Ukai's voice called out. Suga could tell there was some irritation in his voice. Even when everyone had gathered he was irritated. He seemed to be trying to decide what to say. He was good at telling them what to do, but when it came to inspiring everyone in this situation, Suga could only feel pity for the man. 

Finally, Takeda-Sensei stepped up, relieving the Coach of any motivational speeches. “I know you all are sad that this is the last game the third years will be participating in, but there is no need. Everyone here is a Karasuno Crow and that will never change. Crows are always family, even if a few members stray away and start their life elsewhere. Crows never forget their family. The third years that will be leaving the nest soon will not forget about their home and their families. Let's make this a game to remember. Let's make this a game to send them off smiling. Let's celebrate our fledgling crows!” Everyone cheered, the speech apparently relieving them of some tension.

“Now that you all are more energetic, I've decided to do something new. Again, not everyone from the neighborhood association could make it, so they need some members.” Coach Ukai started, but then paused. “Kageyama, you're going to be on the neighborhood's side to see how well you play with others. Hinata, let's see how well you do without Kageyama.” He both challenged and teased the two. Suga could see the excitement and seriousness spark in their eyes, causing him to chuckle. This was going to be a long day.

It was indeed a long day. Five games later no one could stand, not even Hinata, who still called for another game. It had been fun, and Suga could see just how much better everyone had gotten. Kageyama had impressed him the most. He had actually talked with the association members to see their preferences, and made tosses to them as they wanted. He really was a formidable opponent, and it was fun deceiving him at times. Once evening came around, Suga began to notice that while everyone had gained some energy back, they didn't want to leave the gym. Even Daichi was acting like he was still out of energy, although he was talking to Ennoshita, probably about the captain duties Ennoshita was inheriting after this. Suga had already talked to Yamaguchi about his duties. Suga felt satisfied. The team would be okay. A bit strange, but things had been strange since the addition of the first years. Karasuno would continue to grow, and one day they would make it to nationals. He was sure of that.

“Sugawara-san? What are you thinking about to make you smile like that?” Yamaguchi asked as he handed the third year a water bottle.

“I'm happy with how the team is. Us third years may have not made it to nationals as we originally wanted, but this team can do it with some more work. I'm sure that one day, everyone is going to make our wish come true. I believe that Karasuno will make it to nationals.” Suga didn't notice that the whole gym had quieted and was listening to him. At least he didn't notice until he was tackled by Karasuno's loud trio who were crying which set him into a panic. “You guys, don't cry. I'm sorry.”

“Let them get it out of their systems.” Coach Ukai said with an empathetic smile. Suga understood.

“We'll carry your dreams for you!” The three blubbered loudly. The silveret could only sigh and smile at the three.

 

\------------------------------------------

 

The last few weeks since the practice game had went so fast. Exams were actually a breeze this time around, and now he was graduating. Tomorrow would be his last day at high school. Suga hummed, feeling Kageyama run his fingers through his hair as he laid his head on his lap. “Are you that tired, Suga?”

“I'll ask you that the night after your graduation practice.” He thought he heard the younger chuckle at that. Suga turned to look up at his boyfriend. It was bittersweet. Tonight was the last night he'd be able to be this close to his boyfriend until August. That reminder pained him. 

“Suga.” Kageyama looked like he was going to cry, and Suga was sure he looked the same. The older teen quickly sat up so he could hug the younger. He hid his face in Kageyama's shoulder and held him tightly as he felt the tears begin to fall. “You shouldn't... cry, Suga.” His voice cracked, and Suga could tell that Kageyama was crying as well.

“Don't say that... when you're crying too.” He finally felt Kageyama cling to him and could hear the soft sobs. Suga was sure he was the same way. “I'm going to miss you... so very much... Kageyama.”

Suga heard Kageyama return the sentiment before speaking his thoughts. “I... don't want you to leave. I want this year to continue. Forever! But... I know it's childish. I know you have to go, but I still don't want you to. I want you to stay here with me. I want... to continue like this. Suga...” The older wanted to return the sentiment and voice his desire to stay as well. However, he didn't speak it. Suga knew better than to do that.

He wasn't sure when, but the two of them had fallen asleep on his bed. Suga had heard movement which had woken him. “Mother? Father?” He sat up noticing the blankets atop of him and Kageyama.

“Go ahead back to sleep, Koushi.” He heard his mother coo out from near the doorway.

Suga was about to, but he felt he had to say something. “Hey, Mother? Thank you for raising me. I know we've had a bit of a tough time lately, but I really want to thank you for everything. I'm going to miss you and father a lot when I leave.” He didn't hear a reply from his mother, but he knew she was still there. “Good night, Mother.” He laid back down with Kageyama and heard his mother's footsteps as she left. Tomorrow he would graduate and his high school life would end, but his relationship with everyone wouldn't end. He'd keep tabs on the team and still continue the relationship with Kageyama.

 

\------------------------------

 

“--And with that the Graduation Ceremony is complete. Students please take the opportunity to make lasting memories for the rest of the day.” The principal concluded the two hour ceremony that consisted mostly of speeches. Many students cheered, some others were crying, and Suga could only smile at all of them. They were all directed back to their classrooms.

“You can cry... you know that, right, Michimiya?” He heard Daichi's voice after entering the classroom.

“Shut up! I'm not gonna cry!” The girl's volleybal ex-captain huffed. “This isn't the time to cry either. I don't want all my pictures to be of me crying!”

“So you brought a camera, Michimiya-san?” Suga decided to interject the two's teasing.

She nodded with a smile, pulling out a small camera from her blazer pocket. “Yep! Let's get a picture together, the three of us.” Suga chuckled along with Daichi, but they both bent down so she could take a picture of the three of them. 

For a while more, the classroom was like that. Everyone was taking pictures, picking up their year book, and signing each other's. Soon, some of their classmates started leaving to go visit their friends. Asahi and Kiyoko even came over. Kiyoko relieved Michimiya of camera duties so she could visit her old team members. Shortly after, it seemed like the entirety of the volleyball team came.

Suga made a false irritated sigh. “Ah, didn't you guys cry enough already?”

“But today is the last day we all get to be together!” Nishinoya and Tanaka spoke in unison. 

The ex-vice captain hit them both on the head. “We will be coming back, so don't talk like that. We'll all get to be together again in summer. You all better show us how much better you've become then.” The rest were in agreement. While things hadn't really settled down, there was no more crying. Eventually Suga was able to separate from the group a little bit. He motioned Kageyama to come over. “I wanted to talk to you a bit more privately, but I doubt we'll be able to get a chance.” Suga smiled and saw Kageyama nod.

“Your button is missing.” He made notice to the fact that the top button of his blazer was gone.

“Of course it is.” The older teen searched his pocket for his gift and kept it hidden in his fist when he pulled his hand out. “Put your hand out.” When Kageyama did so, Suga dropped the gift into the awaiting hand. It was his button. “A bit old fashion, but---”

“I'm the same.” The ravenet cut Suga off, clasping the gold button in one hand then pulling out a button attached to a chain from his pocket.

Suga offered his hands so Kageyama could put the necklace into his palms. He stared at it for a moment in shock. “But you're not a third year.”

“I know, but...” Kageyama looked away; his cheeks slightly flushed. “I want you to have a memento when you're gone.” More like Kageyama didn't want Suga to forget about him. 

The soft beep of a camera reminded them that they were very much in public. “Don't mind me.” Kiyoko said, not taking the camera away from her face.

Suga laughed when he noticed Kageyama getting tense. “Kageyama? Put it on for me?” The silveret motioned to the necklace Kageyama had given him. The ravenet hesitated, but complied forcefully, ignoring the looks from their friends and the camera.

“Doesn't this bother you?” The younger whispered.

“It bothers me more that we've never taken a picture together.” Suga looked up at his boyfriend after the chain was clasped. “So this is the perfect opportunity. Don't you think?” He saw Kageyama's face grow red as he turned away. Reaching behind him, Suga grasped Kageyama's hand hoping that he also understood the silent reason. Suga wanted proof that they're together and happy. Suga wanted happy memories like this to comfort him if he ever felt lonely in Nagoya. He wanted the same for Kageyama. Suga wanted Kageyama to know that he really did like him. He may not be comfortable with moving at a faster pace, but he wanted Kageyama to know he was truly happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This part of the story is done. I'll be working on the next installation soon hopefully.


End file.
